Sai Once More
by Cheska
Summary: Heaven looks over the mortal realm and this time they decide to bring down a person with the recently arrived Fujiwara no Sai to help revolutionize the Go World.*Incomplete**Pairing:None as of Yet*
1. Prologue

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Prologue  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to say this?  *looks at the possible lawyers and sues* 

                 *sighs and shakes her head* Fine, fine… *waves them away*

                 I don't own Hikaru no Go, but I DO own my original characters!  

Author's Notes:  Yes, as my disclaimer says I have original characters here! But don't let that get you down because they don't really hold the lead in the story.  That would be Sai and Hikaru!  And if you're wondering about the pairing?  Well I was leaning toward Hikaru/ Akira!  Unless, you want a Sai/Hikaru.  I'm fine with that! *smiles*  My original character?  Ano… I didn't think much on it, but if you wish to then just say so and whatever happens in the end of this multi-chapter story then I'll go with that!  Because I love Hikaru no Go and would be willing with whatever the dear reviewers and readers have to say!  *claps hands happily*

  I've only watched a bit of Hikaru no Go, but from the few episodes that I've seen it got me hooked.  And from the stories that I have heard, it made me desire for more Hikaru no Go.  Not to mention the fact that I've been reading the manga version.  I have to say that it's an exceptionally good show!  Hopefully my first attempt at writing a Hikaru no Go fic will be good, but even if it does receive a few reviews I don't mind at all.  Because this one's been hovering in my mind for awhile.

   It's about Sai's return except not reincarnated, only appearing to a new person.  Odd, ne? Care to guess who that new person is?  But that part about Sai's return won't appear until the next chapter… ^^;;

  Oh as a warning, this part contains quite a bit of a spoiler if you haven't read or watched the places around the Sai Saga… ^^;; 

  *sigh* I went and corrected some mistakes in this prologue because I've received some notice about mistakes over here.  Like the fact that Touya isn't an Insei…^^; Didn't mean to write that, I over looked that and mixed one volume with another because of what Kuwabara said but that was pointed out toward Hikaru…

   Bear with me, I DID only start on Hikaru no Go a month ago.  It's not like I'll magically be an expert on every detail.  I try my best, no one's perfect.  @_@ ; 

  Another part, sorry for the mistake over the 'sora wa himitsu desu…' I figured that was the right Japanese but I was mistaken as someone pointed out to me it's 'sore was himitsu desu…'.  That "sora wa.." was actually taken from a site that I went on, so I guess they've made that mistake as well as several other fics I went to… oi… 

Sorta sucks, doesn't it? 

  Well for these mistakes, I apologize as well as for the content of my writing style.  *scrunches up her nose* Yes, some parts were slower than the others…and also the spoilers here but I did say that this fic did contain a lot of spoilers.  See? *points up in Author's Notes* Spoiler…that's what notes are for: to warn you before fics and point out certain details.  What else?  Merodi's (yes, it's translated to Melody) position in the story will not be mainly focused on her alone throughout the story.  

  That's about it, I've written too much on this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Year 1999, beginning Summer:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

   It was only nearly a year or so that Shindo Hikaru and Touya Akira had met that faithful day in the Go Salon of Touya Meijin.  And now, it had been a year since Hikaru was introduced to Fujiwara Sai and to the world of Go.  A world that was wholly different from his own; where there didn't seem to be anything worth his attention except to live a care-free life and to try and succeed through his years of elementary to Junior High and then off to High School itself.  

  But ever since he met Sai…ever since he met Touya Akira…ever since being introduced to the wonders of Go and its inner competitive strength, everything was different.  As if a fire was ignited beneath him and wouldn't die out…only for it to grow stronger until it can't grow anymore or he himself would be consumed within it.

~.~.~.~

  That was where it all started, that summer with Hikaru going everyday to the Internet Café where the awaiting computer would be so that no one would know about Sai's existence except within the computer tube and out in the internet world.  This was where Hikaru would spend his days while Mitani's sister, Yaeko, worked around him, letting him play as long as and as much as he can until her shift ended beginning from morning to the afternoon or from the afternoon till 7pm.

  In the meantime, either Touya Akira would be spending his free time away from school at the Go Salon or over at the Go Institute, and/or quite possibly at study sessions to learn more of what he can about various ways to defeat his opponents.  Overall, even summer didn't change Akira's passion to learn all that he can about Igo.

  And this was and would be the place where everything would begin and take place as a starting point to a whole new chapter in the life of the Go World as well as for the dear main characters.

~.~.~

Heaven:

~.~.~

  In the meantime, heaven was smiling down upon the people of Earth.  Its bright light aided by the sun brought kindness to all there were who needed it in order to live and move on in life whether sadness of fate befell them or just there to add and help vanquish the uncertainty that may take place.

  From up above, a young man began walking across a great marble walkway, passing by a great number of angels and spirits.  The man walked with a purpose, his light sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with determination and his mid-back silver hair appeared to shine with power as he walked down the now apparent hallway that began to lead to a single door at the end.  As the man came to halt before the closed doors, it opened, letting in a burst of light and as it did so, the man glowed white and as it died down a set of beautiful wings came to be at his back that seemed to change with ever step of the way, although discreetly.  The overall color was white, but at the tips it altered from white to silver and then to a pastel blue.

  "Arcanian Guardian…" a voice from up above a pedestal called out to the now kneeling man.

  He didn't respond although he did tip his head back to stare upwards, as if looking straight to the source of the higher power.

  "There are many spirits among the heavens, yet one appears to not be at ease."

  "That would be Merodi, she is under my guidance…" 

  "To train to become a future Guardian alongside yourself, I have received that notice.  Although, it seems that she doesn't appear at all content."

  "If I may…"

  The figure from the pedestal remained quiet as a sign that he/she was listening to the man's request.

  "Merodi is casually evolving into the necessary powers that Guardians possess, with time she can become quite powerful and will be able to work with me in ensuring the realms of the heavens.  But she still needs more training, and I propose to sending her to the world of the humans.  Interact and learn from them, quite possibly from there she will learn and value the ways of the humans and in turn learn to grow more…" 

  "Human world, it can be quite dangerous…"

  "Yes, but someday she'll be helping to watch over them as well.  But also, I'll be making sure to tend to what she needs…" the Guardian explained.

  "And where will you send her?" 

  The Guardian looked to the side and with a swift flick of his hands a holographic image appeared that viewed the whole world.  After a few seconds, quick flashes of various pictures appeared before it narrowed down to a single country:  Japan.

  "Tokyo, Japan…" 

~.~.~.~.~

Go Center: Touya Meijin's

~.~.~.~.~

 *pa-chi*

  13-4

 *pa-chi*

  7-14

  Touya Akira was re-enacting a game that he had played earlier that morning with his father.  His concentration was fully on the board, his movements perfect, and his judgments completely at ease seeing that no one was around him to disturb the harmony that had settled over the dimly lit room.

  *pa-chi*

   Touya then paused as he thought of what his opponent may have done in a situation like this.  The image that was currently taking place was complex, but beautiful as if it was creating a rare flower that would soon bloom in the springtime.  His eyes hovered around the right hand corner and immediately he saw the possibility and jumped to it.

  He raised his hand high for a moment, his eyes flashing dangerously with anticipation before he quickly maneuvered it and brought it down to the right spot.

  *pa-chi*

  "It's simply beautiful," a melodious voice uttered in the still air from behind him.

  Touya's eyes widened at the sound and he tried to calm himself down as he slowly turned his head as casually as he can, but he couldn't get the intensity that surrounded his whole body from that voice.

  "Ahh, gomen nasai for intruding on your privacy but I couldn't help but notice you playing alone in here.  And as I saw your heated concentration and the skill you've played, I can't help but be in awe at the beauty of it all," the girl apologized as she bowed a bit before the sitting boy.

  He appeared 13 years old, his olive green hair reaching just below the shoulders and his green eyes holding great intensity mixed with wonder as he turned to stare at the girl before him.

  He wore a standardized dark gray private school uniform: consisting of a tie, white undershirt and dark gray blazer and matching pants.  And as he made a move to stand up, the girl realized his height was just barely over hers as he stood at the height of 5' 2".

  "You play Go?" he asked the girl.

  Taking notice of her presence, he observed a few key observations.  She was about 4' 11", barely 5' at all and appeared to be 11 years of age.  Her mid-length black hair was neatly combed and styled with a distinctive silver streak:  the front line layered and colored silver that lay over her shoulders and down her front while the back remained where it was and her bangs playfully displayed in a heart shape.  

Her eyes also got his attention as they twinkled with radiance but a held back sadness that also displayed itself before him.  And as she stood before him, he noticed that she didn't wear a uniform but plain civilian clothing consisting of plain blue pants and a light lavender shirt with a pendant that hung around her neck that could be best described as wings of an angel.

  Before he could complete his observation of her, the girl shook her head, which broke his trance and then bowed a little before straightening up once more.

  "I'm afraid not, although I've seen others play it and I've stayed back to watch them I can't say that I have played the game before," the girl answered with a brief shake of the head.

  "Would you like to learn…?" Touya offered, stepping to the side and motioning for her to sit down.

  "Gomen nasai, if it is okay…I would prefer to stand back and watch you play some more…that is…if you will let me," the girl solemnly said, blushing a bit at making such a request from someone she hardly knew.

  Touya Akira merely nodded in response as he sat down once again and resumed playing his unfinished game but this time with a new observer.

  *pa-chi*

  "By the way, my name is…" Touya began.

  "There's no need for names right now, if it okay…we can greet one another at a different point of time.  After all, names aren't all that important…are they?" the girl by his side smiled down at him and he could only lightly blush before nodding his head and turning back to his game.

  *pa-chi*

~.~.~.~

  The girl continued to visit the Go Center every few days, arriving every time with Touya Akira practicing his game.  And every time they met, she would continue to just observe from him and revealed nothing of herself or her name or where she came from.  Each time he asked, she repeated the same thing of it not being important and so he would simply lie back and accept it as it is.  And in turn, she wouldn't ask him any personal questions as she calmly bided her patience and watched the boy play against an invisible opponent.

  However, a few days after these encounters, the young girl moved on when not at that particular Salon and instead wandered the streets until she came across a certain blonde haired boy that had rounded the corner.  He had bleached hair over the front side of his hair while the back remained black, quite possibly his original hair color.  His green eyes sparkled with happiness and content, appearing carefree in the outside world and as he walked down the street and neared her, she noticed a few other apparent observations of him.  His height was that of hers, although he appeared to be 13 years of age as well compared to her younger age.  As he came closer, she noticed that he wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

  Although there were plenty of boys his age that were scattered around the sidewalk, there was one particular aspect of him that made him different from all the rest: the companion that accompanied him.  It made her wonder why no one saw anything different or out-of-the blue from the out-of-date clothing the elder man wore by the boy's side, not to mention the long dark hair that reached up to his thighs. This made her blink as she paused and waited for him to come closer and as they did so, a certain bit of information made itself present inside her mind.

  (This…man by the boy's side…I've heard of him, haven't I?) the girl blinked in realization just as the boy neared her and as he came within a few steps within hearing range she decided to speak to him.

  "You…you play Go, don't you?" the girl spoke.

  The boy blinked and stopped to a halt as he turned to her: his bright green eyes appearing a bit shocked by her words.

  "How did you know?"

  She merely smiled and then turned to briefly glance at the spot where the man next to him stood, his expression of that with mild curiosity.

  "I can tell, especially since no one else can see," she replied making the boy in front of her tense up a bit.

  "…no one else seems the least bit concerned to see you, but the person next to you can hardly be ignored by me," the girl continued as she resumed staring at the man.

  "Y-You can… see me?" the man couldn't contain his silence as he spoke up.

  "Hai, of course…" the girl replied with a nod of her head and a small bow.

  "B-but…" the boy began to stammer.

  "I've heard of you, you're Fujiwara no Sai, ne?" the girl recalled.

  "You know him?" the boy blinked in amazement.

  She only nodded in reply.

  "This is great, Hikaru!  She can see me, isn't it great?!" Sai cried out in glee as he clutched onto the boy named Hikaru's body.

  "I don't understand, how can you see him?!" 

  She only replied with a secretive smile, closing her eyes in the process so as not to reveal anything and hoping that he would stop the questioning and just accept that she was able to see the ghostly man from the Heian Era.

  "Ano…maybe we should take this someplace else, after all it will sooner or later draw attention to us," the girl suggested.

  "H-hai," Hikaru weakly answered back as he managed to get out of Sai's hold and began to walk besides the girl as they turned back and strolled down the street.

  "Where shall we go?" the girl asked.

  "Ano…"

  After a few minutes of mindless wandering, the trio arrived at a secluded park just outside of town.  

  "This was a park I used to go to as a child, but for some reason hardly anyone comes here anymore," Hikaru explained as the girl sat down on a swing next to him while Sai remained in a standing position in front of the two.

  "It's nice…" she commented.

  "So how is it that you can see Sai and yet no one else does except me?" Hikaru interrogated.

  "Sore wa himitsu desu…" she held up her forefinger while closing one eye in a wink.  ((AN: Sorta like Xelloss from Slayers if anyone doesn't know.))

  Swinging a little, she tipped her head back and gazed up at the sky.  

  "Go…how did you know about that?" 

  "Fujiwara Sai was an Instructor Go player of the Heian Era, why shouldn't I suspect that he had played it?"

  "Because no one else knows who he is…not even my history teacher or the texts.  The only link to him is from Honinbo Shusaku or as Sai called him, Torajirou," Hikaru held up one finger to emphasize his explanation.

  She merely smiled in response, not saying anything in return to his statement.

  "Shall we not dwell in this much longer and accept that I know him?"

  "Not until you explain something!" Hikaru shouted.

  "Aa, Hikaru! Let's play Go!" Sai said, trying to avoid any conflict that may occur with his newfound potential of a friend.

  "Ahh, just because I know that you're Sai and that I know that you play Go doesn't necessarily mean that I play it…" the girl formed a sweat drop at the side of her head.

  Sai immediately saddened while Hikaru tried to control himself from the overwhelming sensation that began to appear which was caused by Sai himself.

  "I can always learn if you want…Sai.  That is if you and Hikaru will teach me," the girl immediately said, not wanting to get anyone to become sad because of her.

  "I guess that can work, if Sai teaches you…"sighed Hikaru, scratching the back of his head.

  "I…don't have any Go boards…" the girl said with a bit of unease.

  "No Goban? How can anyone live without a Goban?!" Sai cried out in surprise, a hurt expression mixed with horror appearing on his face.

  "We'll play at my place…aa…" Hikaru resolved, shaking his head as he began to lead the way to his house.

  "Arigatou, Hikaru.  Arigatou Sai.  Or should I refer to you as Fujiwara-sensei and Shindo-sensei?" smiled the girl.

  "Iie, Hikaru is fine…oh, by the way what's your name?" Hikaru inquired.

  "Aa…" the girl blinked in surprise at having forgotten to introduce herself when she obviously knew their names.

  Bowing a bit before her future teachers, she rose up.

  "Aerea Merodi," Merodi stated.

  "Shindo Hikaru," Hikaru said in reply with a small bow.

  "Fujiwara Sai," Sai also said, nodding his head in turn.

  "Thank you for teaching me…it will be a pleasure," Merodi said in turn before the trio resumed their way to begin the lessons of Go.

~.~.~.~.~

  Weeks passed by for all that summer.  What with Hikaru and Sai coaching and teaching the young Merodi the ways of Go.  And surprisingly enough, she learned quickly and never gave up at all no matter what time it was as she spent all day and night learning it.  For a few days after her first teaching, she had managed to get a Goban and a board of her own.  Since then, she had invited Sai and Hikaru over to her place to practice whenever they can which was practically every day since it was during the summer break.

  Stopping a moment, she stared at the Go board contemplating over her next move.  For a few seconds, she did that while Sai merely held his traditional fan near his face with a secretive smile.

  *pa-chi*

  Merodi, satisfied with her move, backed down as she studied her opponent as to what his response would be.

  *pa-chi*

  A few more minutes later, the game ended with Merodi shaking her head and bowing down before him on the board.

  "I resign…"

  Silently, they cleaned it up and was prepared for a whole new game.

  "You're doing better, Merodi-chan," Hikaru replied with a reassuring smile.

  "And I see from you, that you're doing much better as well!" Merodi said in reply.

  "It's true, both of you have risen in strength over the past few weeks," Sai commented.

  "Arigatou!" the duo said in reply in harmony.

  "Now then, let's lower your handicap shall we?" 

  "Really?!" 

  "Hai, hai…let's try 2 handicaps…?" 

  Hikaru blinked at how much progress Merodi had developed since they last met 2 weeks ago.  Before, she only knew a few basic moves and according to her, it was because she had been watching people play.  Therefore, her opening moves were nearly flawless but after that, it was a big mess.  Now, now…she could even play Sai with a few good strategic movements against him, she was a worthy opponent.

  "In a few more practices, it's likely that you can play Sai without any handicaps at all!" Hikaru commented with a smile.

  "By that time, you'd have raised to a higher level as well, after all by merely watching you're improving your Go capabilities, ne?" 

  Hikaru merely grinned at her words.

~.~.~.~

2 Months Later:  

Late July:

~.~.~.~

  Merodi had continued to grow excessively, up to the point that she was capable of playing Sai in a no stone handicap.  This greatly pleased her and as was predicted, Hikaru had also managed to grow and so the both of them could play one another, although Merodi had managed to beat Hikaru a few times.

  But at the moment, Sai and Hikaru weren't around for the dear girl to play against.  As was her guess, Sai was over with Hikaru at the Internet Café playing against unknown foes of the internet.  

  (The internet…we don't get those at…) Merodi drifted off as she stopped reading the Go book and took the time to stare at the heavens.

  She had stopped her train of thought as she stared at a familiar Go Center.  The first place she had come across when she had arrived on Earth.

  "Sometimes…I wonder why…" Merodi murmured to herself.

  (Why I'm even here…)

  "You're here to learn more about the mortals as well as to learn more about yourself…" a familiar voice stated.

  Turning around, she blinked her eyes wide open to see a casually dressed Guardian of the Heavens.

  "Arcanian Guardian!" she gasped as she bowed low.

  "There's no time for that, I have something to tell you…"

~.~.~

  Touya Akira had become one of the top players working hard on becoming Pro; everyone held high expectations of him and no one thought he would lose against his competitors.  As he grew in strength and fame, his confidence had become stronger up to the point that there was no doubt that he would fail in the Pro-preliminaries.  This would soon take place around the end of July and by September the Pro-Exams would begin.  As he sat there, reviewing his Go lessons he felt a presence at his side.  At first, he thought it was Shindo Hikaru but at a moment's instance, he shook that thought aside.  There was no need for the boy to be there in front of him anymore, considering the fact that he had already beaten the boy during their first year of middle school:  Kaio vs. Haze Junior High.  And after the incredibly disappointing defeat, he most likely doubted he would ever see the boy again and decided to not think of him any longer.

  So taking that note aside, he thought of another possibility…

  The near figure, from just pure observation was silent by his side.  Not even thinking of trying to disturb his concentration as his eyes trained on the stones on the Go board.  From there, he immediately jumped at the consideration that it might be…

  His eyes for a mere moment widened a fraction as he turned his head as casually as he can.  Expecting to see the familiar brown eyes of the girl that he had met earlier in the summer, he was met with disappointment as he sadly gazed upon Ichikawa-san, a worker of the Go Salon.  She was ignorant of his cold looks, thinking that it was only because of concentration over the stones and came closer, setting a cup of coffee on the table near his elbow.

  "I thought you may like some after the long hours.  It's on the house, Touya-kun," Ichikawa stated before turning back to return to her post after a brief 'arigatou' from Touya Akira.

  As he turned to gaze back at the board, he also resumed his concentrative efforts on making a wise decision over a possible move he could make but failed to do so as hard as he tried to.  It was all because he had drifted on his thoughts over his potential rival:  Shindo Hikaru and because of that mysterious girl that used to visit him over the first half of summer.  From these two, he had considered and thought of them, mostly of his potential rival.  As he kept wondering if it was really all just a fluke or if he merely lost on purpose, even after his hardships that he had endured just to have a chance at playing him.  

  He inwardly sighed as he tried to regain his composure and continue with this game that he had set up, reaching over to his Go-ke he pulled out a stone and placed it in between his fingers.

  "It seems that you've been thinking hard about something.  And from my guess, it was about a 'someone'?" a familiar melodious voice uttered softly just as Akira placed the stone on the right side of the board.

  Akira stiffened at the familiar voice before he cautiously turned his head, grateful that he had finished the game just before she arrived.  As he crooked his head to the side, he saw her once more wearing the same apparel as she had the day that they met. And as he moved his eyes downwards to her hands, he noticed that she had been playing Go in the recent past.  His brows furrowed at this, wondering what the outcome of the game had been and when she had even started playing.  Reviewing over their past conversations, he distinctly recalled that she hadn't played Go before although she had watched others do so.

  "You've been playing…" Akira pointed out as he reached over for the cup of coffee and took a sip of the bitter brew.

  "H-hai, I've learned how to play."

  "Would you wish a game with me?" Akira invited, interested as to how much she had learned in such a short amount of time.

  Lightly blushing, she could only nod a little before taking the offered seat across from him.  The last time she blushed, was probably when Hikaru asked to play her after a few long endured lessons with Fujiwara no Sai.  When they played with one another, he even complimented her on her quick learning ability; such comments from a stubborn boy were quite interesting.  And as she was now going to play against this boy, she couldn't help but blush.  From what she had observed of the young person, he was no beginner because his careful placements of the stones are quite advanced and seeing his speed and concentration, it added up to her wonder.  Up to the point that she had narrowed it down…

  "You're a Pro, aren't you?" the girl guessed as she took out two white stones from the Go-ke and placed them on the Go board.

  Akira merely let out a small smile before shaking his head, indicating that he wasn't and then replied that he was only a mere Go player working hard to become a pro.

  "I'm sure you'll make it," the girl responded.

  "15…I'm black," Touya Akira stated and cleaned up the stones along with the girl.

  Before long, they began to play their first game.

  *pa-chi*

~.~.~.~.~.~

Earlier that Day:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  The Guardian's hair was kept the way it was since the last time she saw him.  Silvery-blondish white and his face as youthful and handsome as it was now, as if he was a divine being sent from up above and indeed he was.  Instead of the usual garments he wore that indicated his status, he wore casual clothing that wouldn't set him different from any other young man out on the streets.

  "…and you were sent here to do just that," he ended his explanations for the particular reason she was sent to Japan.

  "I understand that there can't be just one main objective for sending me here out of all places.  In a way it makes sense as to why I suddenly knew who Fujiwara Sai was, nor the fact that I first appeared in front of a Go Salon."

  The young man nodded in response.

  "Is there also a reason as to why it's this Go Salon, as well?" the young girl motioned in front of the familiar building.

  "All will be explained…just as the Fates deem it to be."

  Sighing, the girl shook her head before she began to leave but was held back as the Guardian kept a hold on her shoulder.

  "You'll be leaving soon because you've already fulfilled one of the requirements that we had expected from you.  Your concentration skills and intuition has increased by 200%, your speed and accuracy went up by 64%, as well as your social abilities," he related to her.

  "How long do I have before I must return?" her saddened face turned toward him, and a pang of guilt hit him but he tried his best to remain composed.

  "…Merodi…" slackening his hold on her a bit, he let out a sigh, "By tomorrow, you will be gone."

  "All their memories will go away?" 

  "Iie, they won't…" 

  (Their memories won't leave?  There must be more to this than I think it to be…something that the Fates themselves plan upon…) Merodi noted and stored that bit of information in the recesses of her mind before nodding in understanding and then leaving the Guardian's sight as she made her way into the Go Salon.

~.~.~.~

  This led to the current game between Merodi and the young boy named Touya Akira, both of which were filled with determination of winning the game and giving what they had to offer into the Goban. 

  *pa-chi*

  *pa-chi*

  (This game…so beautiful…as if…)

  *pa-chi*

  (As if…it is art itself…)

  *pa-chi*

  (And indeed…it is art.)

  For a few minutes longer, the game drew to a close as could be told through the complex designs that began to take place on the Goban.  

  "Ano…this is probably one of the last games I'll be playing you, even though it is the first time for both of us," Merodi softly stated as she concentrated on the board, not daring to try and look into his green eyes.

  *pa-chi*

  "What are you saying?" Touya inquired, not looking as well.

  "I'm leaving tomorrow."

  *pa-chi*

  "…"

  *pa-chi*

  "…I resign*

  Both were silent after that, neither one saying anything as they cleared the board and as the stones were safely in their Goban.

  "You played a good game,"

  "As did you…" 

  Merodi stood up and Akira followed afterwards, his cup of coffee long gone cold and lying by itself sitting on the table.  

  "It seems that…I've managed to catch up to you," Merodi smiled lightly to an impassible Touya Akira.

  "…" Akira didn't respond because it was the first time he had lost since Shindo Hikaru, both to beginners.

  Merodi wanted to say more but saw Akira's conservative façade and decided it would be best to let things cool down for the moment.  However, after a few seconds of silence, he nodded his head to respond to the earlier comment before giving a small affectionate smile to her and motioned for her to sit down.  

  "I'll play you one last game," Touya stated to which she responded by sitting.

  "Hai, one more game," Merodi nodded.

  "If I win, though…you'll tell me your name and if you win, I won't ask for it anymore," Touya Akira requested for a bargain in the next game.

  "H-hai," Merodi agreed with a twinkle in her eyes.

  Therefore, the two players headed on, each playing at a certain amount of their ability.  As the game drew on, night fell and yet the two still played until finally…

  "A tie…" Merodi gasped.

  "Hnh…" Touya nodded mutely, expecting that this would have happened.

  Merodi looked up to see a calm Akira, her eyes narrowed in response.

  "It seems that you had the upper hand right from the start.  From what I would gather, you would have won the game right from the start," Merodi pursed her lips.

  He didn't respond and so the girl got up and shook her head, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

  "I need to go, so I may as well reveal my name to you," Merodi sighed as she cleaned the board.

  "My name is Touya Akira…" Akira stood up just as the last stones were placed into the Go-ke.

  "Aerea Merodi," she bowed before the boy.

~.~.~.~

  Surely enough, tomorrow came and passed with the girl named Merodi disappearing with the only notion that she happened to have moved away from the country.  Nevertheless, the two boys continued to study and play the game called Go:  managing to evolve and grow stronger in both mind and spirit.  

  Sai had continued to develop his skills alongside Hikaru as they continued to play Internet Go, up to the point, that the 'mysterious' Sai was the talk of the net world.  Each person that watched the game became interested as to the identity of the 'God of Go'.

  In the meantime, Akira had risen in status.  His mind never straying away from Go and never having any doubt that he may not reach his goal into becoming a Pro.  As time passed by even farther on and August arrived, the Amateur Go Competition that was to take place.  Following right after, by September, the Pro-Exams would take place for the young Go prodigy. 

  As Akira walked down the hall, he noticed that quite a bit of the players had stopped playing and were looking toward a crowded area near the end of the hall.  Curiosity got the best of him as he disregarded the pointed stares and approached the group, noticing Ogata-9dan amongst the group.

  "Is something wrong?" Akira asked as he approached the group, as he got closer he noticed and ignored Waya's snide remark about it not being his business.  

  Soon he found out that they were speaking about a newcomer that had suddenly appeared on the Internet, a man named Sai who played like a mega-Pro and suspicions rose up of him being a kid.  

  As soon as he heard of it and the way that he played, thoughts popped up in his head of it being Shindo Hikaru but they soon dispersed for the moment at the realization of their latest match.  He was met with great disappointment despite Ogata-san's insistence and wonder if it truly was Shindo.

  Not too long after he joined into the fray, an amateur player brought a laptop to him and with great speed and aid by Ogata-9dan; he was logged on as Akira to check out if Sai was there.

 "Oh," Akira's eyes widened.

  The others around him gasped at seeing Sai's name, they were even more amazed when Sai requested to play a game.

  And as he accepted, Akira's thoughts ran amok as he recalled the game he played.  It was Shidougo: the first game that he played against Hikaru, and as the game drew on his thoughts ended at his speculation that this was incredibly related to Hikaru's game style.  

  However, when he played Sai again next Sunday and faced a loss…and when he later on found out that Hikaru was over at a nearby Internet Café.  When he managed to catch up to him, his earlier thoughts of the actual possibility fell like a ton of bricks on him.  Shindo Hikaru wasn't Sai, despite the amazing resemblance in their gaming strategy.

  But…one thought drifted in his mind since their encounter.  Hikaru's last words that had drifted through his mind…ever since.

  *flashback*

  "Shindo!!" Touya Akira ran out of the train and recognized, Shindo's back to the window and his face on the screen.

  As he ran through the sliding doors, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him away from the computer screen.

  (Are you Sai?!!) was the question he wanted to shout out to the boy but that ended when he saw that it wasn't Internet Go that the young boy was looking at.

  *Flash*

  Later on after that embarrassing incident, he found out that Shindo didn't play Internet Go.  It was either that or he denied it as much as he could…although he still had hidden suspicions.

  "You thought it was me? Well yeah, I've beaten you before so…hehe. I guess you'd think that, yup yup." Shindo said in a carefree, smug attitude.

  "But when I played you in the tournament you were a joke."

  "That's because I played poorly on purpose."

  "No way!! There's no reason for that!!" Touya Akira cried out in bewilderment.

  After hearing that, there was a bit of confusion but in the end, he realized something…

  "I thought so…it's not you," Touya Akira quietly said, his hand in a fist.

  He prepared himself to walk away, not looking back.  His heart was filled with disappointment, a part of him wanted it to be Shindo…but it seemed that it may not really be him.  And judging from Shindo's face, he could care less…at least that's what he thought.

  "I'm sorry.  I'll never appear in front of you again."

  "Huh?" Shindo's eyes widened at his comment as he straightened up from his leaning position.

  As he walked away, Hikaru shouted out to him to hold on and the next words he spoke out of his mouth were the ones he could remember for the longest of times.

  "Y-You!! If you keep chasing my ghost, the real me is going to catch up to you someday."

  It surprised him, but it also made him smile.  To see the determination in his eyes ignited a part of him, it made him happy…

  "You will?"

  "Uh…" Shindo lightly blushed at his own words.

  "Instead of someday, let's play now." Touya Akira responded but he saw that Shindo didn't budge and so he could only stare silently and then continue on.

  *End Flashback*

  He'd remember that conversation and would see…see if Shindo really would come and catch up to him…someday…

~.~.~.~

  Indeed Hikaru did manage to catch up, just barely enough, through his own strength, and not through Sai's.  But that didn't really matter because every time he played, every time he would advance a part of Sai's power was slowly absorbed through himself.  All the games, all the study sessions, and all the times that he played against the Heian Go Instructor were being engulfed into his own hands and developed into what would someday be the 'Hand of God'.  

  And as time passed, Hikaru managed to meet new friends like Waya-kun, Isumi-san, and Nase.  The closest and the best friends he could have because they supported and helped him advance through the time he was an Insei.  Especially when getting over his fear of elder Go players while in the Pro-prelims.

  But…even though he had advanced he also faced the hardest trial of his entire life.  

  "Sai…" 

  Tears fell from Hikaru's face as he looked out at the starry night sky.  Looking back inside his room, his green eyes fell upon the recently touched Goban.  Squeezing his eyes closed, he rested his head on top of his hands, his head slightly sticking out of the open window and his green eyes staring up into the heavens.  His thoughts wondering off and imagining as he pictured the nostalgic smile placed on Sai's face.

  "Sai…I miss you," another teardrop fell from his face, dropping and resting on the palm of his hand.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Oye, that was a long prologue and I'll stop here for now because all of your eyes are probably bloodshot by now from all the writing.  Ooh, and that part was a big spoiler… *points upwards*  ^^;; A lot of those are dialogues from the manga which you can get in Toriyama's World – Hikaru no Go.  ^_^  

  *ahem*  Anyways, tell me what you think!  And don't forget to vote for the pairing that you want…if it's Akira-Hikaru, Sai-Hikaru, or OC-character pairing… I'm leaning towards either AkiHikaru or HikaruSai, I love them both!  ^_^ So I don't know who to pair Hikaru with… it's like he can go with anyone, don't you think?  ^^;;

   Anyways, *yawn*  It's up to you, so catch you later…!


	2. Heaven Sends

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 1  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Hikaru no Go, if I did I would make more and more stories!! *starts to insanely laugh but gets whapped at the head before she could continue further* 

*hacks and coughs*  Hikaru no Go is owned by none other than: Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.  *droops head in sadness*

Author's Notes:  Remember this is about Sai's return except not reincarnated, only appearing to a new person.  And you can all probably guess who that 'new person' is.

  Oh! Another thing, this takes place while Hikaru is… *does some calculations* going toward the end of his 9th grade.  3 years in junior high, right?  So that means he'll be about 14 yrs. -15 yrs. old.  And the Hokuto Cup game takes place afterwards.  *starts watery tears*  That means, hopefully everyone knows this…Hikaru's defeat.  *says it in a low, trembling voice*  

~.~.~.~.~

In the Heavens:

~.~.~.~.~

  Sai had been kneeling down before an opponent, his konoshi still adorning as his apparel of white and purple.  The large hat, tate-eboshi was placed over his head as before.  Everything that Fujiwara no Sai had worn since the Heian Period had accompanied him to heaven that is with the exception of his trademark fan.  That didn't come with him but it didn't bother the Genius Go player seeing that he had given it to his friend, Shindo Hikaru.  

  Hikaru…

  Closing his eyes for a moment, he leaned back against his kneeling position contemplating his next move against his match against his old foe from the Heian Court.  At the moment, he had the advantage and at this rate he would win by 2 mokus but still…there was that one certain possibility that…

  Opening his eyes, he saw the chance and acted.

 Pa-chi.

  Leaning back once more, he saw his opponent's face and as he read it, he knew that now this person didn't stand a chance against him and he had claimed the right as the winner.

  "I resign…" his opponent bowed down, knowing he had lost before straightening up and cleaning up the stones along with Sai.

  Hikaru…

  Sai paused momentarily, imagining the young boy's cheerful expression whenever he would win and turn to him to see his approval.  It hadn't occurred to him in awhile, that he had actually missed that expression.  The last time he saw that smile was when he visited Hikaru in his dream.

  *swish*

  Sai gathered up the stones and deposited them back to the Go-ke before gathering up his strength to rise up, getting ready for a walk.

  At that time, in the dream, Hikaru had told him about all his accomplishments since he had been gone.  But…he knew already what was going on in his life.  Never had he truly left Hikaru's side…he watched over the young boy and saw through his trials since then.  And from his point of view, he noticed how much he truly meant to the young boy.  

  Smiling a small smile behind the long sleeve of his konoshi, he recalled the emotional moment of when Hikaru had cried over his loss.  True, it made him sad to see that but still it was comforting to know that the time they had spent together was not in vain: that there was truly a connection between the two of them.

  Pausing for a short while, Sai gazed around the heavens to see that he hadn't drifted too far from his cherished Go area.  Then continued to reminisce with his thoughts about his last moments with Hikaru.

  *Flashback*

  Hikaru's face was lined with shock when he faced Sai within his dream.

  Then that faded away to happiness as he responded with his name.

  He could have answered then, but chose not to.  Letting Hikaru speak of his time since his disappearance although there was truly no need.

  He could have stopped him then, to converse but knew that time was short.  Therefore, chose to…wait.  

  To just observe, smile, and just see and hear him once more before he would disappear altogether and only watch from the heavens themselves from time to time.

  And when he asked why, Sai could have answered.  Answered that he wished to, he wished to stay and watch over Hikaru throughout his whole life!  But the reasoning behind it was…because he had a purpose himself.  And that was because he was only there to pass on the powers he possessed in Go over to him, that he had waited one thousand years in order to show him that game with Touya Meijin.  The game in which Hikaru would later tell him the possible mistake that could have happened that would turn the whole game around to favor the opponent.

  But…

  Instead of those wasted words, he merely looked on with his nostalgic smile. Letting him speak more and more until time began to run short. 

  And when that time came…

  He made the decision to give his fan, knowing that one day he would find one just like it.  

  He gave the fan as a symbol.  As a symbol that he had acknowledged Hikaru's ability of Go and as a sign of remembrance.  To remember their friendship and their connection to one another.  

  He had passed on his powers and gifted ability on to another…through that fan alone.

  *End flashback*   

  Sai had found himself in front of a mirror lake that served as a mirror for many spirits whenever they found themselves missing their loved ones and could watch from that position.  The only bad part about the lake was that anyone could look over your shoulder and see what you were seeing as well, it could serve as a good and bad part if you didn't want anyone to see what you were seeing as well.  Finding himself to miss Hikaru horribly so, he held his konoshi open and held it close to his delicate face, hiding his anxiety from anyone who chose to look upon him.

  Nearing the lake, he saw a few others there as well, but one caught his interest.  A girl who was sitting beside it, her face filled with slight sadness yet also filled with satisfaction.  Coming closer, he could make out the vivid picture in the lake in front of the girl and his eyes widened in realization as to who the girl was and as to the figures inside the lake.

  "Merodi…" Sai uttered behind his konoshi.

  At the sound of her name, the girl's head perked up and she gazed behind her shoulder to see Sai's form.  Her eyes widened in shock to see him, but after a few more seconds, she calmed down enough to rise up from her spot to approach him.

  "Sai…I…never expected to…see you," Merodi stuttered a bit, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

  "You've grown since we've last met, Merodi…"

  Merodi dipped her head down at his words and stared back into the lake, seeing Hikaru make a statement towards Akira, but what the words were, she did not know. 

  "Hai, I remember the last time we've played Igo…it was at my home, and as usual, you've managed to win over me despite the long hours I've studied…but that's nothing compared to amount of games you've played…" Merodi let out a small but sad smile.

  Sai smiled as well, but it quickly faded into the dark as he gazed at her.  She was wearing a long white gown with minute silver stars glittering near the hem and shoulder blades.  Her black hair with silver streaks, were still kept the same way but it seemed much silkier amongst the contrast of the heaven's light atmosphere.  As he stared at the young teen, he couldn't help but wonder what made her different from amongst the other spirits and as he came around to that topic, it also sunk in that she had also…died.

  "When did you…?" Sai began.

  "A long time ago…I'm afraid," Merodi whispered softly, "You see…I…I was sent to Earth to learn more about mortals and while there I've come across you and had learned to appreciate Igo during my stay."

  "To learn more about…"

  "Yes, it didn't occur to me until much later that it was already planned for me as to who I would meet during my time in Japan…"

  Sai remained silent.

  "There's more to it than my mere presence in Japan, is what I've learned later on in the year just before I left…it seems that the Fates have something in store for the world to see…for the Go World to see…" Merodi murmured the last line, just barely enough for the Genius Go player to hear.

  "Something more…?" Sai echoed back but before he could continue with his prodding questions, silence befell their area as a strong presence drew near.

  Through the lush silver tinted trees, the presence of the Arcanian Guardian arrived, but his glorious wings weren't apparent on his back.  But the mere sight of the silver haired man, made Sai bow slightly toward him as he came closer to him and his companion.

  "Merodi…" the Guardian greeted as the girl slightly bowed to him and then his sky blue eyes paused before the young spirit next to his apprentice, "…Fujiwara Sai…"

  "Sai, this is the Arcanian Guardian…he guards and helps ensure the heavens."

  The Guardian bowed in return, his silver hair draping over his shoulders in response but as quick as he was to bow he rose up again and stared at Merodi.

  "…Merodi it is time and I believe that Fujiwara Sai would also like to hear this news as well," the Guardian stated, staring from the girl to the Go player of the Heian Era.

  At once, the apprentice and the Go player obeyed and followed the Guardian down a long road that soon turned out to be the path of where the Higher Being was housed in. Neither dared say a word as the approached, went through a tall looming golden gate, and pass a high arch.  Only when they arrived in front of the double doors that would lead them inside the room, did they dare utter a word.

  "….this is…" Merodi began, catching Sai's and the Arcanian Guardian's attention.

  But before she could ask or state her words, the doors opened, enveloping them all in a white light.  And before Sai's presence Merodi and Arcanian changed as beautiful wings sprouted out from their backs.  Ethereal wings of the purest white spread themselves from their backs and as they took each step, the player noticed that the tips of their wings changed its hue every time. 

  As the light finally died down, a looming pedestal was set at the back of a clear white room and on top of it was a figure that couldn't be clearly seen.  It didn't take long to know that whoever was up that pedestal was most likely to be the Higher Being that they were supposed to go to.  

  At once, all three of them bowed low before it and didn't rise from their position until the Guardian rose up as well.

  "It seems that the Fates do have something in mind with your apprentice… Arcanian Guardian and from what I gather, it would help influence the mortals on Earth," the being stated.

  "…." 

  "The task will be quite enduring for the things to come, tell me Arcanian Guardian how do you interpret your apprentice's chances of accomplishing it?" 

  The Guardian rose up, followed by Merodi and Sai.  He stared in back of him, his silver hair glinting from an unknown source of sunlight and his sky blue eyes glanced at the young girl for a moment before he walked to her.  

  "It is not up to me to guess on how well she can do the job.  It's more of, how well does she believe in herself in managing to go through with it?" the Guardian queried as he took his white gloved fingers and tipped the girl's head up to stare into her brown eyes, boring into her soul.

  "Do you….Merodi?" the Higher Being questioned just as the Guardian stepped back to give her room to think and try to compose herself.

  "…ano…" Merodi paused and looked to her side where Fujiwara Sai was and let out a small smile.

  "The upcoming task…involves Sai, doesn't it?" Merodi uttered, staring from the Go player then to the Guardian and then to the figure up no the pedestal.

  The Guardian merely nodded in reply before staring at the konoshi wearing Go Genius who stared back, his face filled with wonder and curiosity.

  "You will return to Earth, but this time…with Fujiwara Sai by your side to try and help obtain the Kami no Itte…the Hand of God," the Guardian added as an afterthought.

  "The…Hand of God…" Merodi echoed, storing the information into her mind.

  "It is to the Fates' belief that to achieve that, would change the whole Go World, none has managed to accomplish the Hand yet, and now it is time to try and attain it." The Higher Being continued.

  "But…if it is Sai's job to try and obtain the Kami no Itte, shouldn't it be him going down to Earth alone than with me?" Merodi questioned.

  "You shall serve as a host for Sai…" the Guardian quietly answered her question.

  "As a…host?" Merodi echoed back and as soon as she said those words, the meaning dawned on her as well as with Sai.

  "Yes, as a host.  The same as it was for Sai's previous companion in the realm of the mortals…" the Guardian said affirmatively.

  "Are you ready…for that type of commitment?" the Higher Being asked.

  Merodi stared up at the pedestal and then as her eyes wandered back down to the ground, she stopped as she caught sight of a mirror and it swirled an image, revealing Hikaru playing Go by himself in his room as he practiced moves out of an old kifu.  Seeing it made her heart sadden, Hikaru was alone now…sure he had friends and all from all her observations.  He could be with Waya, Touya Akira, Isumi, Nase, and even Akari if she had time but it wasn't the same as it was before…when Sai was around.  And as she thought about all of this, her eyes swiveled away from the mirror to Sai who was also gazing at the magical object, his eyes filled with sadness and longing to return to Earth.  From that alone, she knew the answer and was dedicated to it.  Sai couldn't go back to Earth without another host, why he couldn't just be given a body of his own was an answer that could only be answered by the Fates and God himself and she could surely not answer it.  More so, was that if Sai did return to Earth and back to Hikaru it would still be troublesome because Hikaru had developed a love for Go himself.  And from Merodi and Sai had observed during their time in the afterlife, he was doing quite well on the path to the Hand of God.  Therefore, Merodi already came up with an answer…as she looked back to Sai's saddened face.

  "Sai…"

  The konoshi-Go-loving-spirit turned his head to stare at her.

  "Are you ready…to return to Earth?" Merodi asked.

  His face lightened up after her words.

  Yes, they would return…return back to Earth and see if they can achieve the Hand of God or at least…help with its achievements.

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  Hikaru's eyes watered, his bleached hair swinging over his face just as tears began to spill themselves.  He clenched his fists tightly, trying to control himself in front of his opponent, Ko Yongha.  Yonha-kun asked him, why he was here…why he played go…why he was so determined.  

  Why did he play go?  

  From there, tears fell as he clenched his fists…his cheery face had dissipated as his heart began to hurt once more.  The answer was clear, without a doubt he knew why he played but to voice it out…how could he?

  (Sai…you always will love go…to achieve the Hand of God…that's why I play…)

  But instead…

  Instead…his words were different, filled with a certain depth.

  "…To link the far past with the far future.  That's why I'm here!" 

  (Hai…that's why…Sai's past with our future…to make sure he will never be forgotten.  Never…demo…I just regret that I've lost.  I play for him…and myself.  And to lose…it hurts…) Hikaru said in his mind as fierce new tears fell from his eyes.

  His words however, struck at those who heard him inside the room.  Touya Akira was behind him; he witnessed the loss but held back from going over to Shindo and had remained behind him ever since. 

  No sooner had Hikaru stated his reason, Yongha rose up from his seat, said something in Korean and then left the room to retrieve his award.  Others came to him, assuring him that there was another game.  That he would get another chance to play next year of the following Hokutu Cup, but this did little to comfort him.

  "Let's go Shindo." 

  (Touya…you're still there? I thought you'd have left after my defeat…) Hikaru didn't look up from the Goban, he couldn't face him after his words…after his defeat.  How could he still be a rival for him after what happened with Yongha?

  "This isn't the end.  There is no end." Touya Akira stated.

  (Touya…) Hikaru looked up, his face still filled with sadness but Touya still waited for him.  

  Together they left and followed Kurata and the others to the award ceremony.

   Deep inside Hikaru's mind, he felt a sense of relief and peace.  Everyone else here, in the Go World was after what he was as well.  And also played for the same reason as he was, one way or another.  Only…in a different path that was different from his.

  To link the far past with the far future that's why they're here…that's why he's here as well. 

  (Sai…I'll continue to play…even if I lose, I'll still play for you…in memory of you.  And for me too, I won't give up on my quest for the Hand of God!) Hikaru announced as he walked with Touya out of the room.

~.~.~.~

  Merodi was standing in front of a tall silver gate that were closed and saw the Arcanian Guardian walking with Fujiwara Sai.  It appeared that Sai's whole expression was filled with excitement, happiness, and intermixed with worry and fear however as soon as he came up to her it disappeared as she smiled at him and the Guardian.

  "Ready, Sai?" Merodi asked.

  He could only nod in reply.

  "We're not allowed to see Hikaru-kun until we're surely a pro! So that'll take awhile, demo…we'll figure out a way to see him from time to time!" 

  Sai only nodded sadness apparent in his features.

  "If Hikaru did see us, I'm afraid it'll cause a problem with the way things are supposed to be.  At least, that's what I was told," Merodi explained, but her reasoning didn't seem to work on Sai.

  "We'll see him soon if we work hard enough, ne?" Merodi prodded him.

  "Hai!" Sai nodded, a smile adorning his face.

  At his words, the silver gate opened up, at once revealing the picture of Earth down below.  

  "It's time…everything is ready for you." the Guardian stated confidently as he spread out his wings, and with a swish of his hand another door opened up for them to reveal a cozy little home.

  Merodi stepped up and waited for Sai, her apparel changed before his eyes as she exited the gate and headed by the other door.  She now wore what he last saw her in, a pair of blue pants and a T-shirt with the words Angel written in the center and adorned with white wings. 

  "Sai, you sure you can do this?" the Guardian inquired as he prepared to cross the silver gates.

  "It's a chance that I can and should take.  To go back…to Earth…to see them all again.  I…" Sai paused in his words, hiding his face behind his konoshi before mustering up the courage to continue.  As he lowered his hands from the front of his face, he saw that the Guardian was still waiting patiently for him to continue.

  "I want to see them again…to play them…to play…" Sai uttered.

  "To play Hikaru, Sai?" Merodi tenderly pointed out.

  Sai nodded with a kind smile, "He's risen higher since the last time I've watched him from here."

  "He's waiting for you…" Merodi said, turning back to the door.

  Sai felt more confident as he stepped pass the silver gates and then saw as Merodi went inside before following after her.

  (Hikaru…it'll be fun to play you again.) Sai murmured in his mind as he stepped through the door that would lead him to the mortal realm once again.

  (I wonder…if…) Sai wondered inside his mind as he looked outside at the night sky.  

  The stars were littered across the vast amount of space.  Glinting, glittering, and illuminating the darkened sky and accompanying the full brightness of the moon.

  (If he can hear me…) 

  Looking to his side, he saw Merodi tracing her fingers over a Goban that sat at the center of what appeared to be the living room. 

  "Do you think that…Hikaru can hear me now?" Sai wondered out lout, turning back to the sky.

  "You can surely try, can't you?" Merodi smiled.

  "If he does, he'll try to look for me again, won't he?" 

  "…hai demo…I'd like to know as well.  To see if you still have that same bond with him as with me now," Merodi bit her bottom lip, unable to resist her curiosity.

  Sai nodded in understanding, still not looking at her as he focused on an unknown source, quite possibly trying to search through is mind if he still had that link with Hikaru.

  (…Hikaru…) Sai concentrated, picturing his face with his bleached hair and green eyes.

  (…can you hear?)

  (…Can you hear? My voice…) 

  Sai processed this message out for Hikaru to hear and waited there silently waiting to see if he did indeed hear him.

  "Shindo Hikaru, a Pro Go player.  I wonder…how long it will take for us to catch up to him and Touya Akira?" Merodi confided her thoughts to the wandering spirit.

  "It may take a while, but we'll find out first thing tomorrow, ne?" Merodi grinned.

  Sai nodded in response.

  "Did he respond?" Merodi grew a bit worried, seeing Sai's lack of enthusiasm.

  "Aa…" Sai began but then paused.

  (…Sai?  Is that…you?) a familiar voice of Shindo Hikaru cautiously responded to his earlier query.

  At this Sai blanched.

  "I guess he still has a link with you, Fujiwara Sai…" Merodi grinned but stopped at seeing his tense state, "It's okay Sai, respond in such a way as if you're merely checking up on him…" 

  Sai, still tense, composed himself and replied.

  (…Hikaru…we'll play each other again, ne?) 

  (Sai…)

  After that, Sai closed the link between them and sighed. 

  "What kind of response was that?" Merodi overheard it and lifted up an eyebrow at the Genius Go Player.

  "It's true, we'll play each other again and he didn't question over my whereabouts!" Sai answered, crouching back a little under her intense eyes.

  "Aa…hai hai…at least we now know you still have a link with Hikaru," Merodi responded and walked over to the Goban, motioning for Sai to come sit across from her.

  "Let's play, ne?" Merodi smiled happily at the konoshi wearing ghost. 

  Perking up, Sai responded immediately to her offer as he gracefully sat across from her and then proceeded with giving her proper instructions over where to place the stones.

  *pa-chi*

  *pa-chi*

  Time passed and the game progressed, up to the point that it came nearly to the end.

  "I…resign" Merodi resignedly stated to the Genius Go player of the Heian Era. 

  Without a moment's hesitation, she proceeded to clean up the Go stones and place them back into their Go-ke.

  "It seems that there's a reason why you'll be the one playing most of the games, ne?  Even after all this time, you keep on advancing in your Go." Merodi commented.

  "I'm sure the others have improved as well," Sai mentioned.

  Merodi silently agreed as she placed the last batch of stones in the Go-ke and then closed it before placing them back on top of the Goban.

  "You've gotten better as well, Merodi…"Sai commented after she finished with the Goban.

  "Arigatou, Sai…but I doubt I've gotten anywhere near the others.  But that's okay, after all you'll be playing mostly all the games," Merodi told him.

  Sai beamed at her words.

  (Yes…Sai is terribly good at Igo…his presence back in the Go world will truly revolutionize the wave of the Go Players…) Merodi commented softly in her mind, sure, that Sai also heard her words.

To be continued…  
~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well then there goes the beginning first chapter after the Prologue of Sai's Return!

Hope you all liked it!  Don't forget to vote for you favorite couples!! AkiHika?  SaiHika?  Tell me!!!


	3. Revival of Internet Go

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 2  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Hikaru no Go!  That belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi…*sniff*  Why'd they have to go and end it….*tear falls from her eyes*

Author's Notes:  Something to mention, voting polls are still open so please tell me what kind of pairing you want in the story!!

~.~.~.~.~

  It had just been yesterday since he heard Sai's voice echo into his head and ever since then he had been trying desperately to hear his dear old friend once more.  But he knew it was in vain, that he wouldn't hear Sai again until further on in the future, quite possibly or at least he hoped so.  Putting on his shoes, he took one last glance over his shoulder to see his mother in the kitchen before exiting the house.  Today he was going to go spend some time over at the old Haze Middle School and see how they were fairing these days.

  After a hasty good-bye to her mother, Hikaru stepped out into the sun and turned to the direction of the school that he previously attended at only a year ago.  Right now, he was currently 16 years old.  A Pro Go player that was fairly world renowned by those who paid attention to his achievements and his rival was none other than the 'Future Meijin' Touya Akira.  

  Tipping his head back up to the blue sky, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment as he thought back to his childhood days.  He was never much on schoolwork back then but he always succeeded in P.E. however, all of that changed when he met Sai that stormy day when he released him from the Goban because he happened to see an invisible mark.  Ever since he met Sai, his whole life and view of the world changed...up to the point where he excelled in his subjects and came to meet more friends that had the same drive and passion for Go as he now did.  If it wasn't for Sai…he didn't know what he would be.  

  "Hikaru!" a familiar voice called out from behind him.  

  Turning around, he was met by Fujisaki Akari: a girl with slightly reddish pink/ dark magenta red hair.  Her bright amber brown eyes twinkled in happiness as she came closer to him.  

  "Akari…" 

  "Hikaru are you going to Haze as well?" his next-door neighbor asked him.

  "H-hai, are you?" Hikaru casually nodded and much to his amazement, Akari nodded as well and fell in-step with him as the two made their way to their old middle school.

  "I heard that they're having a Fall Festival this time, it'll be great and I'm sure that Koike-kun had managed to get some students to join, ne?" Akari conversed.

~.~

  The festival was booming with people and as the two high school students made their way through the pack, they finally arrived at a small stand where a picture of a Go Poster was set up and a question next to it.  Two Gobans were set out on the stand, and at the moment only middle aged to the elderly were surrounding the stand where three young boys were tending to it.

  "Koike-kun how's the Go Club?" Akari greeted as she came up to a taller boy with black hair and matching eyes.  He was wearing the traditional Haze Junior High uniform that consisted of a black buttoned up shirt and pants.  Upon greeting, he looked up to see Akari and Hikaru.

  "Fujisaki-sempai, Shindo-sempai!" Koike was shocked to say the least to see two of his former elder classmates coming to the festival.

  "We thought we would drop by and see how our former club was faring," Akari explained and then saw two younger boys feeling a bit awkward in front of them.

  "These are your club members?" Akari inquired, seeing one of them blush.

  "Yup!  But we're the only ones in the club…" Koike added softly, a part of his confidence slackening.

  "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get more.  After all, when Tsutsui-san started the Go club it was only him, remember?" Hikaru reminded the young boy.

  "H-hai!" 

  Just then, another approaching group came up to the stand from behind them.

  "Shindo-kun, well that's a surprise who'd have thought a Pro would come to a junior high festival?" greeted a laughing Kaga who threw out his cigarette on the floor and flipped open his fan with a calm Tsutsui by his side.

  "Kaga!  Tsutsui!" Shindo greeted with a smile.

  "Kaga?  But isn't that Tsutsui?" pointed one of the junior high students.

  "Err…no, I'm Tsutsui," the real Tsutsui, pushed up his glasses before bowing at the young junior high student.

  "But he…he…" 

  "It was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure…" Akari quickly covered up to a sweat dropping Kaga as Tsutsui glared at the red headed boy.

  "So Kaga-sempai was the one who tricked us into joining the Go Club?!" cried out one of the boys.

  "I guess so, but then again…Kaga is always filled with lies and deceits but he makes up for it later on…" Hikaru explained, waving it aside.

  The meeting turned out to be quite longer than Hikaru thought it would be. By the time, that it took to explain Kaga's reasoning for his action of tricking the two boys from earlier in the year, it was already noon.  And by that time, Hikaru was held back seeing that Kaga wanted to have another go with Hikaru and see how much he had improved since then…that took a bit of his time, it seems that Kaga hadn't quite given up on Go after all.  Seeing Hikaru's abilities shocked the young Go players to the point that they exclaimed he must be a Pro and Koike calmly responded that Shindo Hikaru is a Go Pro.

  "A Pro?!? He's the Pro we've been hearing about?" 

  "…yes" Hikaru blushed, not liking the sudden attention he was receiving from the elder men nearby who stopped looking at the sample question for Go to stare at him.

  "Ano…Akari-chan, I think I should get going…ja ne.  Nice to meet you all, Kaga…Tsutsui-san.  Koike, good luck gathering more players…" Hikaru hurriedly said before he rushed out before anyone else got the chance to put together that he was a Pro Go player and had played in the Hokuto World Cup.

~.~.~.~

  Relief washed over him as he exited the Haze Junior High grounds and proceeded forward to wherever his feet took him.  Today he would just spend the time and relax with no worries about Go and trying to win or catch up to his rival at obtaining the Hand of God.  How long ago was it since he even dared to put a rest on his obsession?  Shaking his head inside his mind, he knew that it was years and years ago…practically…4 years when he was still twelve years old and in sixth grade.

  Looking from side to side, he noticed all the people milling around him, some of them just out to enjoy the day and others who had an actual purpose whether it be to shop or coming to or from work.  Nevertheless, every one of those people had a purpose whereas he himself had none.

  Sticking his hand in his pockets, he felt some yen inside and briefly wondered if it would be enough for some ramen or a manga.  Taking it out, he saw that it was only enough to enjoy one can of soft drink from a vending machine. 

  "Not even enough for a ramen…" Hikaru dropped his head dejectedly as he put it back inside his pockets and continued on his trek for something to hold his mind on for the time being.

  Crossing the street, he caught a glimpse of an old Go Salon that he used to go to as an Insei.  How long has it really been since he went in there?  About two years ago, was it?  
  Figuring that he might as well, since he couldn't really do anything worthwhile with a small amount of yen and hadn't run into old friends from school.  He may as well visit those old men that helped him advance into the Go World and become a Pro.

  "Hey Shindo-kun!" 

  Hikaru was about to enter the Go Salon when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.  Turning to look, he saw Waya Yoshitaka approach him, his dark reddish black hair amongst a crowd alongside his waving arms.  And as he came closer he noticed that a fair black haired boy walk with his friend, Isumi Shinichiro.

  "Isumi-san, Waya-kun…" Hikaru greeted with a smile.

  "Going to play some more Go?" Waya grinned.

  "Aa…nothing else to do.  I was going to eat some ramen…but…I don't have enough…" Hikaru sheepishly admitted.

  "We could always try what we did before, remember?" Waya conjured up, a sly smile adorning his face.

  Hikaru thought back to his Insei days when Waya and Isumi helped him get over his fear of older men.  They would go from Go Salon to Go Salon, making deals that if they won they wouldn't have to pay for the fee.  These days, Hikaru could go back to those old Go Salons and wouldn't have to pay anymore because him and his friends had brought in so many customers.  A reason why Hikaru was debating whether or not to visit this old Go Salon.

  "Why not, Isumi-san what do you think?" Hikaru turned to the humble boy alongside Waya.

  "Might as well," Isumi responded and so the three approached the door and pushed it open, entering the smoke filled Go Salon.

  Opening the doors into the Salon, the three boys stepped inside immediately seeing the owner. 

  "How about a game?" Waya suggested with a grin in his face.

  The owner merely shook his head and grinned right back.

~.~.~.~

  (Shindo…)

  *pa-chi*

  (He's getting stronger every day…) 

  *pa-chi*

  (…if I let myself down…he'll overcome me…)

  (…so I won't.)

  *pa-chi*

  (I'll keep going, keep getting stronger and…)

  (…achieve the Hand of God myself!)

  *PA-CHI*

  Touya Akira's last move sounded harsh in the silent room.  Its ring rebounded all around the area, casting a sense of momentum that couldn't be relinquished until the very sound disappeared.

  He sat there, looking at his last hand with wide eyes. Through his anger, through his thoughts, he had made a move that wasn't quite becoming.  Wasn't in his memory, it was completely new and for a moment he believed it to be a mistake.  Yet, as he sat there and contemplated his error he realized that it could be turned to his favor after all.  So instead of removing the stone, he played on.

  (Go is complex.  It's art beautiful, it's moves and its speed like adrenaline within my veins.  I'll never stop playing, not in a million years.  And I know you won't either…Shindo.) Touya stated in his head as he looked up and saw an imaginary image of his rival sitting in front of him: the same, intensity in his eyes boring into his own.

~.~.~

  *pa-chi*

  "I don't see why I'm practicing against you, Sai.  After all, I'm not as strong as you are…" Merodi confessed as she turned to look up at his deep blue-almost violet eyes.

  "Not at all Merodi, you play strong Go," Sai insisted as the girl cleaned up the Go stones.

  "Well, there's still time before we sign up for becoming Insei.  Turns out that they're not accepting new ones until a month from now.  What should we do until then?" Merodi casually asked.

  At once, Sai's eyes began to sparkle with intensity.  And immediately, Merodi shook her head.

  "Sai, I already know what you want to do…" Merodi laughed but stopped to grin as she gazed to her side at the sight of the outside world.

  "Merodi?" 

  "…Sai, do you remember a few years ago when you were still with Hikaru?" 

  "H-hai…"

  "Why don't we play…on the Internet then?" Merodi suggested with a smile.

  "The…internet?" 

  Sai's eyes widened before it calmed down to pure happiness.

  "H-hai!"

  "Then…let's go!" Merodi exclaimed as she grabbed her wallet and opened the door with Sai in tow.

  (Sai…) Merodi thought inside her mind, while catching his eye as he heard her thoughts.

  (This will be…) 

  Merodi approached the Internet Café and as they drew closer, her heart filled up with glee.  Whether it be from excitement at having to play against the players with Sai to direct her or from Sai's own feelings of getting to play unknown challengers once more, she didn't know.  All she knew was that she enjoyed this feeling inside her heart.

  After taking a seat in front of a free monitor, she logged on and after a few minutes a screen popped up to ask for a user name.

  (Merodi?) Sai's thoughts popped up in her mind and she turned her eyes to focus on the man.

  (Yes…this is your game…this is why we're here…to…play.) Merodi assured him.

  Turning her head back to the monitor, she reached over for the keyboard and looked at the characters.

  (Sai…this will be…your…no, our first step together…) Merodi stated as she pressed the first two characters.

  (...by playing here…until the time comes.  Your appearance on the internet will be the first step to…) Merodi finished typing and clicked the mouse.

  Immediately, the screen popped up, signaling that they had entered the Go site.

  (Your return to the Go World!) Merodi concluded.

 "A challenger…" Merodi murmured, seeing the proposal.

 (Let's play, Merodi!) Sai's happy voice stated in her mind.

 (Hai!) Merodi smiled at the man before accepting the challenge.

~.~.~.~.~

  "What's this?" Waya heard a sound nearby after finishing his Go game with an older man.

  Upon seeing the inquiring looks from his friends, he knew that they had finished as well.  And within 7 minutes from the looks of it.

  "What's the matter?" Kawai-san, a man with a burly beard and dark eyeglasses asked aloud across the room to a man who was sitting in front of a laptop computer.

  "Ahh…" Doumoto-san, a middle-aged man with full head of black hair sweat dropped as he heard Kawai-san shout across the room.

  The owner, curious as well, walked over to the man and peeked from behind his shoulder.  

  "What's wrong?" Waya couldn't contain himself and had risen from his seat to walk over and see what was the matter. 

  As he came to his destination, he faltered as his eyes widened at the sight in the screen.

  "Sai…" 

  Hikaru perked up at the name, and hurriedly rushed over.

  (It can't be!) 

  There in front of them all was a game, that was currently being played between an unknown opponent and the infamous Sai.  As was expected, Sai was winning and as he placed his last move, the other person immediately admitted defeat.

  "It's definitely him," Hikaru could hear Waya utter from under his breath, "It's Shuusaku's moves…every one of them…and especially in that last stone."

  "Honinbo Shuusaku…it…can't be…" Hikaru could barely say his words, even to himself.

  "Hikaru, something wrong?" Waya asked, seeing his friend's pale face as he stammered back.

  "I-Iie…I just remembered, I have to go…" Hikaru excused himself and ran out of the Go Salon.

  "Hikaru…"

~.~.~.~

  (Sai…have you really come back?) Hikaru asked inside his mind as he ran out of the Salon and down the street.

 *thump* *thump* 

  *swish*

  Hikaru ran on, rounding a corner and making it across the street just in time before the light turned red.

  (Demo…if you have come back, why…didn't you return to me?)

  Looking from left to right, he tried to find his bearing.

  (Is it…because you're angry?) 

  Running once more, his heart leapt to his throat at the sight of the Internet Café.

  "There it is…" Hikaru quickened his pace, ignoring the burning sensation that had built up from all the running that he had done.

  (Sai!  Is it?!) 

  With great speed, Hikaru grasped the handles of the door and flung it open.  Catching, Mitani Yaeko's attention as well as a few others.

  "Shindo…" Yaeko's voice was filled with surprise.

  Hikaru, however, ignored her voice and took the time to look around the room, moving from one side to the other trying to search for the ghost.  But after a few minutes, slumped his shoulders in defeat and prepared to leave.

  "Gomen ne, for bothering you…I thought…I saw someone here I recognized," Hikaru apologized, his voice tinged with regret and dripping with sadness as he slowly opened the glass door and stepped outside.

  (Sai…where are you?  Where did you go?) Hikaru sighed as he stared up at the blue sky, almost seeing the nostalgic smile that Sai held for him the last time that he saw his best friend.

  (I miss you…)

~.~.~.~

  "Huh?" Touya Akira saw Hikaru across the street, his face filled with certain sadness that made his heart wrench.

  This emotion completely caught him off guard as his hand immediately flew to his heart, wondering what happened.  Was he…perhaps sick?  Or was it merely a small feeling of sympathy for the boy?  Whatever it was, it couldn't be ignored so instead of letting the bleached-haired boy be alone he decided to go after him.

  "Shindo…" Touya Akira walked up to the boy who had turned his way.

  And raising his head up, Hikaru stumbled a few feet back at the sight of his rival.  His hand clutching at his chest, just as he always did whenever Touya suddenly appeared before him.

  "Touya...!" Hikaru cried aloud, about to complain.

  "I saw you from across the street, is something the matter?" 

  "Why would you care?!" Hikaru quickly retorted, a hard glare settling over his sad eyes.

  Touya immediately started to regret his words, his previous concern vanishing as he began to appear offended or indifferent before the boy he called rival.

  "Forgive me…I'll leave," Touya quietly said as he began to turn around and go back to his Go Salon.

  "Ano…Touya!" Hikaru called out, making him stop.

  "…look…do you wanna play Go with me?" Hikaru asked.

  The young Go prodigy turned his head sideways, sneaking a glance at his rival before fully turning to face him.  He nodded his head in acceptance before Hikaru's face took on an expression of relief before catching up with him.

  (I wonder what was wrong with him…) Touya briefly wondered but shook the thought aside at the sight of the care-free look that Hikaru took on.

  (Whatever it was, it's gone now…)

~.~.~.~.~

  For the continuing month, the one called Sai had returned to the Internet World, gaining fame once more.  Day after day, players from all over the world challenged him and as was before…lost as they admitted defeat. 

  And during those days, Hikaru continued to wonder…if it truly was Sai and began to watch those games as well.  With every chance he could get, he would run over to the Internet Café to watch and observe.  Trying to see, trying to feel if it is, beyond a doubt, Fujiwara Sai.

  (It's him…it's definitely him…Sai…) Hikaru's eyes welled up with tears and hope after seeing another game where he crushed his opponent like all the others.

  Rising from his seat, he stared down hard at the computer screen.

  "I'll find you again, Sai…if it's the last thing I do!" Hikaru proclaimed softly to himself.

  (Sooner or later…just as I had, if you truly are the one…you'll come to our world…the Go World!  And when that time comes, I'll be here…) 

~.~.~.~

  "Sai?" Merodi's voice echoed in his mind.

  "Hai?" Sai stirred from his reverie and looked down at the raven haired girl with silver streaks.

  "You felt him again, didn't you?"

  "He knows I'm back…"

  "That can be expected, it's all over the Internet if you haven't guessed?" Merodi gave a cheery smile but it waned as she saw his expression.

  "Don't worry, the Insei test is coming up and we've already signed up.  Once there, we can quit the Internet if you want…" Merodi suggested.

  Sai only shook his head at the proposal, not wanting to give up any moment of Go.

  The Genius Go Player turned his attention back on the screen only to see more challengers.

  "It's nice, isn't it?  That we went and got our own computer so we don't have to go back to that café?" Merodi conversed lightly.

  "H-hai!" Sai said wholeheartedly, he was quite relieved but also disappointed with this fact.  A part of him wanted to avoid meeting up with Hikaru as much as possible until the time came when it would be all right.  But the other side didn't agree, he wanted to meet him also.  To go back to him so they could spend time playing Go like they used to…

  "Don't worry, Sai…it'll work out in the end…" Merodi tenderly said, trying to comfort the ghost as she saw his saddened expression.

  Slowly, he nodded and turned back to the screen and saw a familiar name:  Zelda.

  "Over there…Zelda…it's Hikaru's old friend, Waya…" Sai pointed out.

  Smiling, Merodi consented to let him play some more and accepted Zelda's challenge.

  "Soon, Sai…soon…we'll be back in the Go World and not just through the Internet…" Merodi promised to a smiling and happy Sai.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~

  There goes the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

  Oh, almost forgot!  ^_^  

Pairings:

Akira/Hikaru: 2

Sai/Hikaru:   1

It's still open for more requests.  No worries there!  ^^


	4. Passing the Exam

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 3  
Pg – 13

Disclaimer:  Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi own Hikaru no Go, not I.  *sniff* *sniff*  Wish I did, slumps shoulders and runs out of the room bawling her eyes out.

Author's Notes:  Keep giving me your opinions on as to what the pairings should be, I'm still accepting them!  ^_^

~.~.~.~

  Merodi looked to her left and saw Sai walking by her side, nothing from the look of his face suggested that he was even concerned about the Insei test that they would soon be taking.  To her right, she saw the Arcanian Guardian acting as her 'Guardian', a form of a parent.

  "The Institute of Go," she heard Sai whisper in awe.

  She only smirked in response as she stepped through the doors and immediately saw the sensei waiting for them with her paper in hand that showed three kifus of her latest games.  She remembered writing those with the help of Sai, they dated not too long ago when they were playing online against some opponents.

  "Aerea Merodi?" the sensei inquired, and as she nodded, he motioned for her to follow him.

  "Good luck you two," the Guardian whispered before he began making his way down the hall of the sixth floor.

  Flopping down on the mat, Merodi stared at the board before her and heaved a sigh.

  (Ready Sai?) Merodi queried.

  Sai didn't respond and as she stared in back of her, she saw his eyes staring at the Goban and then to her.

  (You play…)

  (Nani? Why?) Merodi's eyes widened just as she tried to calm herself down. 

  (This game…you play, you've let me play all the games so far.  I can't afford to be too selfish, can I?) Sai innocently inquired.

  (Demo…you'll be the one…)

  (It won't matter, we're the only ones here…) Sai nodded his head, indicating that it was okay.

  With a small sigh, she turned her attention back on the Goban and bowed before the teacher who would be measuring her capabilities.

  "Please…" Merodi said as calmly as she could and proceeded forward.

~.~.~.~

  Thirty minutes later, complete silence filtered the room.  In front of the girl, the sensei bowed his head in defeat.

  "I...it seems that you've won," 

  Merodi lightly blushed in response as she cleared the Go stones and put them back into the Go-ke without a word.

  "Gomen ne…if I…"

  "No, no I'm supposed to measure your strength," the teacher waved it aside as he pushed his glasses back and proceeded to stare at the three kifus before him.

  "Yes, yes…well you'll be starting your Insei training next month," he proclaimed, at the same time that Merodi breathed in a sigh of relief.

  "Arigatou sensei!" Merodi bowed before rising up and turned her head to a smiling Sai.

  (Hear that Sai? Next month!) 

  "Would you like to see the room you'll be playing in?" the teacher inquired.

  "H-hai!" 

  Coming out of the room, she saw the Guardian staring at them and at her nod smiled and began to follow and listened to the teacher speak of what will happen now that she's an Insei.  All the while, Merodi stepped into the room and saw all sorts of kids concentrating hard or cleaning up their mess.  Looking around, she noticed Sai looking at a certain group and began to drift over there.

  (Sai?)

  (Over there, Nase was with Hikaru two years ago and Fuku…) Sai conversed. 

  Seeing whom he was talking about, Merodi decided to come closer and observe.  Peering at the game, she saw that Nase had won as black against Fuku's white.  Letting a small smile adorn her face, she saw that they were gazing at her.

  "Took the Insei test?"

  "Hai!"

  "From the looks of it, you've gotten in, ne?" Fuku grinned.

  "Yes, I'll be starting next month!"

  "Merodi, time to go," the Guardian called out to her.

  "Merodi…good luck," Nase waved as the girl disappeared through the door and out of their sight.

  (Those were Hikaru's friends?  They're nice…)

  (You'll surely meet more of them once you become a Pro…) Sai added.

  (I'm sure of it…Sai…) 

~.~.~.~

  *beep* *beep*

  *thump*

  Merodi picked up the soda can and opened it up; tipping her head back, she took a deep swallow.

  "Ahh...delicious" 

  *tap* *tap*

  Merodi took a side-glance to her right only to see Sai tapping at the machine.

  (After all this time, Sai, you're still fascinated by the soda machine?) Merodi sweat dropped.

  (But Merodi…I've never seen such a thing that can produce drinks in metal cans…) Sai explained in a whiny tone as he continued to tap at the machine with his fingers, now that he no longer held a fan.

  (You're lucky that no one else can see you…) Merodi said throwing the drink down into the trash can.

  Immediately Sai stopped his tapping and made a sad puppy face look that made the girl sweat drop and sigh afterwards.

  (Come on Sai, I was just kidding.  And anyways, we should get going, the Young Lion's Tournament is coming up! You don't want to miss that, do you?) Merodi tried to cheer the ghost up, and he immediately perked up once more just as she expected.

  (Demo…Merodi?)  
  (Hai?)

  (Won't Hikaru be there?)

  At this, she paled.

~.~.~.~

  "Hey I thought that Hikaru was going to be here," Nase cried out, noticing that the bleached haired boy wasn't around.

  "Shindo-kun isn't here?" Fuku echoed, looking around as well.

  (He's not here…that's a relief but still…we can't let down our guard.  You'll have to try and mix into the crowd during the games, Sai…) Merodi warned as she let a swift gaze through the various people intermingling inside the room.

  (Yes, we're close to becoming Pro…and once we clear the way, we can see Hikaru again, right?) Sai recalled.

  (Yes, let's go that way…in the corner…) Merodi fixed her gaze on a dark corner of the room and waded through the crowd to get there with Sai in tow.

  "Aerea-chan!" Nase's voice called out from a crowd to her left.

  Stopping for the moment, she saw Nase with Fuku and two other people she didn't recognize but from the way that Sai was looking at them, she figured they were Hikaru's friends in the past as well.

  "Merodi, just Merodi…Nase-san…" 

  "And don't be so formal with me either," Nase giggled.

  "Oh, these are Ochi and Honda…they're Pros.  Ochi passed two years ago and Honda, just last year," Nase explained upon seeing Merodi's curious gaze at the two boys.

  "Ahh…nice to meet you," Merodi bowed before turning her attention to the teacher who was to judge the tournament come up to the back end of the room.

  "Let's begin the 11th year of the Young Lion's Tournament, please," the man said.

  At once Merodi looked around the room and saw Sai making his way to the back end of the room.  Following him, Merodi sat down at the empty seat and faced her first opponent.

  (We're lucky Sai, Hikaru's not in the tournament this year…) Merodi conversed.

  (I wonder why…) Merodi asked herself.

  Looking at her opponent, she noticed that he made the first move.

  (You play…) Sai prodded.

  Sighing to herself, she did as she was told and began to play.  After all, if Sai didn't want to play at the moment, then she might as well.  But she wondered to herself why he was letting her play, all of a sudden, as of late.

  (Sai?)

  (Yes?) 

  (Why are you letting play some of these games?)

  (…You and I both share the passion for Go, I can't always play the games…you should as well…) Sai explained.

  When he didn't say anything more, Merodi relented as she continued to play in the Young Lion's Tournament…, and won against her first opponent.

~.~.~.~

  Seeing that her opponent bowed his head in defeat, she coincided to his defeat, bowed her head as well before returning her attention on the Goban, and cleaned up her side as the white player.  After that, she rose from her seat and saw the other kids playing, those who were 20 and under.  Turning to her left, she saw Nase and another pro play and nearby were Fuku playing against Waya.  

  Waya, wasn't he…?  
  (Waya-kun is Hikaru's good friend…) Sai informed her, noticing the young girl's eyes focusing on the red haired boy.

  (Demo…where's Hikaru?)

  (Touya Akira isn't here as well…)Sai added.

  At those words, she froze and took the time to stare around her surroundings.  Indeed, they weren't there.  And from the time that she had watched over them from the heavens, she knew that the two were rivals…eternal rivals when it came to Go.  

  (Wherever they are, they're together…ne?) Merodi lightly said, as she walked pass the many players and halted before the game between Fuku and Waya.  

  "So Shindo-kun and Touya aren't here because of a convention in Yokohama?" Fuku said as he cleared up his black stones while Waya dropped his white stones in his Go-ke.

  (A convention. That explains their absence.) Merodi noted, storing that information away.

  "Isumi-san and I are going to be going to Matsuyama with Shindo also, I think by that time…your Pro-preliminaries will be going into the final games," Waya confided.

  Merodi tuned the rest of the conversation off as she continued to wander around the room some more.

  The rest of the tournament ended up just as Sai and her predicted, they won the Tournament…all the way to the point that she even came up to the final competition, which baffled the judges as well as the fellow pro players.

  (Sai, should you play or I?) Merodi inwardly grinned as they faced the final opponent, which would surely let her grab the trophy of the Young Lions Tournament.

  Sai nodded his head vigorously as a signal that the ghost would be playing this match.  Turning her full attention on her opponent, she awaited her instructions.

  (Right of the upper star!) Sai instructed.

  *swish*

  *pa-chi*

  "This'll be fun…"Merodi cheerfully announced to her opponent, seeing that it ended up being Ochi.

  Pushing up his glasses, he only cast a glare, before fully turning his attention on the Goban.

  *pa-chi*

~.~.~.~

  As was expected, Merodi (or rather Sai) won the Young Lion's Tournament, managing to defeat the formerly undefeatable young Go Pro, Ochi Kousuke.  And as the month of May passed, July had come and thus began the Pro exam preliminaries.  Of course, as a top student in the Insei class, she was able to skip the preliminaries and immediately move on to the test.  And so, all she could do now was wait for the Pro Exams to be begin.

  "September, all we have to do is wait for September…Sai," Merodi fixed a hard glare at the screen before her as they began to log on once more.  

 (Merodi-chan is so serious now, but I can't help but feel the excitement as well.  So much joy…welling up inside of me!) Sai noted as he stood behind the girl and stared as immediate challenges began to fill up the screen.

  "Let's play, Sai…" Merodi said.

  "That one, let's play that one Merodi!" Sai excitedly said.

~.~.~

  The month of July came and passed to disappear to the month of September.  And it was during this time that Merodi entered the Go Institute, coming in contact with Fuku and Nase.  

  "I see you two came in early, shall we go?" at their nod, Merodi took a deep breath before she briefly glanced to her side to see the Go Genius.  His expression that of solemnity and in the pit of her stomach she could feel the tension of the room around her and yet, no panic no fear settled in her mind.  Only excitement and anticipation for the future that was to come, was this what Touya Akira felt or maybe…Shindo Hikaru?

  (Hikaru's goal was to reach Touya Akira, yet…during the Exam his main focus was to win.  Over here, we can't afford to lose either!) Sai grandly stated as he moved his hands for emphasis.

  Merodi nodded her head in agreement, as she took a seat in the playing hall.  Sitting down on her knees, she stared hard at the floor as she went over old kifus and the days that they would be playing.

  (Just like last year and the year before that, the days haven't changed over when the Exam will be taken.  Three days a week: Sunday, Tuesday, and Saturday for two months.  And only three…three people with the top records get to become Pros…out of 27 games.) 

  "Nanamakura-kun….Sasaki-san…" the judges called out for the students to draw out their numbers, this first day was used to draw and write down their names.  Later on, they would be scheduled to play against arranged opponents.

  Looking around, she noticed Nase and Fuku with anticipation and nervousness running all along their face.  And she also noticed one of the other Insei…Iijima-san come up to take his number as well.  He was always the one that hardly spoke during her time as an Insei but she noticed him converse with Fuku and Nase.

  "Ahh...sitting for such a long time hurts…" Merodi complained as she stretched her legs out before her.

  (Demo…Merodi-chan, you can sit longer than that...)Sai pointed out from behind the sleeve of his konoshi.

  (I know but during those times, I'm concentrating on my next move or the move of my opponent.  This was just sitting and being bored…) Merodi retorted.

  On the following days ahead, win after win came.  Some from Merodi's side and others on Sai's just like before.  Up to the point where it was only two more games before the end of the Pro-Exam.

  "Undefeated as of yet, Merodi-chan!" Nase congratulated as she popped up by her side.

  "Arigatou, Nase," Merodi said with a tinge of embarrassment, "And congratulations on yours and Fuku's wins as well.  I hear that there's only been two losses for you and Fuku both!" Merodi stated.

  "Hai!  We're doing well this year since Isumi-san and Honda aren't here to crush us," Nase joked.

  "Good luck tomorrow!" Merodi called out as she exited the changing station and made her way out of the building.

~.~.~.~

Morishita-san's Study Session:

~.~.~.~

  "Have you heard?" Saeki, a tall, lean man with light brown…almost blonde hair, suddenly spoke up in the silent room.

  At his words, everyone turned their attention to him as he placed a white stone on the Goban, making a soft 'pa-chi'.

  "The Pro-Exams are almost over, I wonder if the new students are going to be as strong as they are now," he conversed.

  "Oh!  I heard that Nase and Fuku are taking it again this year!" Hikaru cried out with glee and looked over to Waya who was glued to the monitor.  

  He had recently purchased a laptop and was now playing against an amateur Go player and after hearing Waya's exasperated sigh, he figured that it was a disappointing game.

  "Let's see…Pro-Exam…" Waya muttered under his breath and drew in his breath as he caught sight of the list of names appearing before the screen.

  "What is it?!" Hikaru cried out and bounced on over.

  "Nase and Fuku are still tied at two losses, and there's one who's still undefeated…" Waya stated aloud for the room to hear.

  "That's good that means that they'll pass this year!" Hikaru comfortingly exclaimed.

  "But, undefeated…and there are two more games left.  Who's the person?" Morishita inquired.

  "Aerea Merodi…" 

  "…Merodi?" Hikaru said in a startled tone.

  (She's back?)

~.~.~.~

  There was only two more games, and as the young 14-year old girl entered the playing hall with the 1000 year old ghost.  His dark blue-almost violet eyes scanned the room before resting on their next opponent, a young man named Nanamakura.  From what she had heard of him, he wasn't too bad this year; having lost 6 games out of the total 27 games.  And as she sat before him, she discreetly turned her head to the ghost to see if he wished to play this game or she would.  At his stern gaze, she knew that it would be him playing this time and calmly waited as Nanamakura prepared to nigiri.

  "Two stones…even…" 

  "5…6…8…even," Nanamakura's soft voice counted.

  "Onegaimashu," the two said to each other at once.

  Nanamakura-san was tense throughout the whole game.  Beads of sweat could be seen forming at the side of his head by the time that they had reached the middle of the game.  Sai, from the sound of his calm voice, wasn't the least bit phased by this player.  Although she could tell that he was a bit difficult from the amount of time that it was taking to reach the end of the game.  Either that, or Namakura-san was in denial at having to lose….

  "I resign," Namakura-san bowed his head in defeat and began to put away the stones.

  After putting away the stones, the girl rose up and marked her win.  26 games, all wins…and there was only one more left to go.  She couldn't help but grin at the sight of her unblemished…or rather, _their, unmarked record of straight wins.  However, once they were inside the actual world of the Pros, it'd change…at least that's what she felt for the moment.  _

  "Only one more game…" Merodi muttered to herself before stamping her opponent's loss.

~.~.~.~

  "Nase vs. Aerea," Hikaru read out loud from a Weekly Go Magazine that he had just purchased.

  "The final game for the Pro-Exam with her, think that she'll still go undefeated?" Waya asked.

  Thinking back, Hikaru recalled the many times that he had spent playing with her.  During that time, he was still learning Go but so was she.  Yet amazingly enough, she managed to catch on quickly and even surpassed him despite the fact that she had only begun learning for a few weeks.  

  (But she had watched various Go games during her time, and claimed to have read plenty of books about it throughout her years.  Up to the point that she can recreate games from sheer memory and will alone, her opening moves are perfect also.  So it's no wonder that she could have beaten me…and against Sai, she was able to play an even game against him.) Hikaru recalled, shaking his head from his reverie.

   "Shindo?" Waya called out to the boy who unconsciously blushed at having dazed off and looked at an expectant Waya.

  "Ano…I just remembered something.  Gomen nasai, Waya…" Hikaru apologized before he got up and hurriedly left the Go Salon they were staying at to pass the time away.

  Shindo Hikaru had known that he should've stayed and continued to practice on his Go.  Even more when it involved that it was his job to teach others and he was now getting paid for doing that.  However, it had also passed through his mind that it was only a few more minutes until his shift ended and that there were no more customers around.  Considering those, the young Go Pro had snatched that opportunity to drift to his favor and left the Go Salon.  

  He slipped into the next train that would take him near the Go Institute Building of Tokyo City. 

  (Just made it…) Hikaru gasped as he leaned his head forward and placed both his hands on top of his knees, trying to catch his breath.

  "Shindo!" 

  "T-Touya?!  Don't do that!" Hikaru clutched at his chest and immediately straightened up, his big green eyes widening at the sight of the green haired, green-eyed Go Pro.

  "…." He didn't respond as he waited for his rival to recover.

  "What are you doing here?!" Hikaru cried out after catching his breath.

  Quirking his eyebrow, Touya Akira merely stood there before moving out of the way, as the people behind them began to move up front to get to the exit.

  "This is a public vehicle if you haven't noticed," Touya replied.

  Before long, the city's structural buildings passed them in a blur before it slowed down to a stop at the next train station.  Just a few blocks away was a towering building that the two Pros knew all too well.

  "Well this is my stop," Hikaru mumbled as he watched the doors slide pass and he stepped through it. 

  As he started to walk along with the jostle and hustle of the people around him, he noticed that his rival had also stepped out and was now following his path.  A few minutes later, he was keenly aware that Touya Akira was still close by.

  "Ano…Touya, where are you going?" Hikaru demanded.

  Touya cast a glare at him and stiffly replied, "The Go Institute."

  Frowning, Hikaru accepted his reasoning.  After all, Touya is a Go Pro so he must be meeting someone there or quite possibly, to visit the kifu room so he can brush up on his Go. 

  (Not that he needs it…) Hikaru bitterly added in his mind.

  Seeing the Go Institute in sight, Hikaru quickened his pace and as he stepped inside the elevator, he saw that Touya had entered with him as well.

  (Just where is he heading?) Hikaru wondered to himself but shook the thought aside.

  "6th floor…the playing hall," Hikaru muttered under his breath and as the elevator made the familiar *ting*, the doors opened to let them out.

  Touya Akira stepped out first, followed by Shindo Hikaru and the trek down the hall was uncomfortably quiet.  But as the sight of the familiar light and the view of the many players inside the room was apparent for the two, the young bleached blonde haired boy couldn't help his excitement. And from the look of his rival's face, he immediately knew that from his façade, the boy was also happy at the sight of the upcoming future Go players as well.

  "You're here to see the results of the Pro-Exam, Touya?" Hikaru tentatively asked and at the nod of his head, he nodded as well.

  "Yeah, me too.  I heard that one of them was undefeated and I wanted to see the outcome of this last one.  Her name is…"

  "Aerea Merodi…" Touya Akira finished for his rival.

  "Aa…Merodi, I've played her before…" Hikaru nodded in affirmation.

  But as he took the time to observe his rival, he noticed that his attention was more focused on what was ahead of him.  Following his gaze, Hikaru took the time to stare as well and his eyes widened at the sight before him.  

  Before him, right at the front of the open paper door, was Nase and Merodi.  But that wasn't the surprise that greeted him.  It was the fact that right behind Merodi was Sai…

~.~.~.~

  "I…resign," Merodi could hear Nase's reluctant voice and soon the familiar sound of the Go stones being put away in the Go-ke could be heard.  

  Soon after, Merodi copied the girl as well and then turned to smile at the ghost behind her who softly smiled in return.

  (Ne, Sai…we finally made it.)

  "The world of the Pros…" Merodi whispered under her breath after cleaning up the last remaining Go stones.

  "…Aerea Merodi…"

  "…Sai…" 

  Two different, yet distinct and familiar sounds reached her ears.  And at the same time, both voices made her blood freeze and her heat began to beat faster. 

  Slowly, Merodi rose up from her sitting position and took the time to look at Sai.  She could see his surprised reaction but that completely changed to happiness and then faded to a quiet resolve and soft smile.  She knew what that meant; Hikaru…was the voice she heard.  

  Turning her figure around, she saw at the doorway was Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru.  One with wide eyes, full of shock and bewilderment while the other remained calm and transfixed on catching her attention.  

  "Konnichiwa, Touya-san…Shindo-san…" Merodi politely bowed before the two Go Pros.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.

  Hahaha…what an awful place to leave you, ne?  But I've been writing so much.  Sorry about that… ^^;;

  Don't forget to tell me the type of pairings that you want from this story!  

Pairings:

 Akira/Hikaru: 2

 Sai/Hikaru: 1

 OC/Akira:     1

 OC/Hikaru:   1


	5. Some Time Together

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 4  
PG-13

Disclaimer:  Obata-san and Hotta-san own Hikaru no Go, not I.

Author's Notes:  Another chapter… ^^ *bows* And thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

~.~.~.~.~

 Merodi led the two outside the room and to the side.  Silence overwhelmed all of them, the tension from Hikaru was too much to bear and Sai couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.  

  "…Heh..I guess you two were pretty surprised to see me," Merodi stated with a forced smile but inwardly winced at the look that Hikaru sent her way.

  (He's angry…with both of us…can't you tell?) Merodi told the ghost by her side.

  Sai didn't respond, he only glanced back at his previous host and let out a nostalgic smile, making Shindo Hikaru suddenly blush before dispersing it away to glare hard at his old mentor and friend.

  "...you're back, and now you are…a…" Touya Akira began, his eyes filled with seriousness.

  "…hai, I'm going to become a Pro," Merodi let out a small smile.

  (Or rather, Sai is going to be a Pro now…) Merodi sent this message out across for even Shindo to hear.

  His reaction, however, was that of shock and surprise but slowly it turned back to a small smile.

  "…welcome to the World of the Pros…" Hikaru softly stated.

  (…Sai…) he added, looking from Merodi to Sai with a smile on his face, although the two could tell it was slightly strained.

  "Thank you," Merodi bowed low before the two Pros before straightening up again.

  "Aa…Merodi, can I…" Hikaru began, casting small glances now and then at Sai.

  Smiling, she only smiled and nodded her head in assent knowing fully well that it's been awhile since Hikaru had last seen his friend.  

  "I understand," Merodi said and excused herself from Touya Akira.

  "Ano…Merodi!" Touya cried out as she watched Merodi and Hikaru walk away from him.

  "I'll talk to you later, Touya-san," Merodi replied to the longhaired boy who could only accept her words.

  (What…relationship do Merodi and Shindo have with each other?) he silently wondered.

  "Sai…" 

  "You miss him a lot, don't you?" Merodi tenderly gazed at the boy by her side as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

  "He disappeared on me just after we got back from a convention.  I remember…everything as if it was just yesterday," Hikaru stated, pushing his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling of the elevator.

  (Hikaru…) 

  "Uhn, I…heard that you stopped playing Go for a time. It must have been right after you found out about Sai's disappearance," Merodi nodded her head in affirmation.

  (Not quite heard…mostly…saw…) Merodi sweat dropped as she glanced at Sai beside her.

  "When did you meet Sai? I've looked everywhere that I could think of for him," Hikaru inquired as the two stepped out of the elevator.

  Silence ensued as the girl debated over her response to the Pro Go player.

  (It's all right, Merodi…you can tell him.) Sai prodded with confidence as well as insistence.

  "Tell me what?" Hikaru had heard Sai's words and turned an inquisitive face at the girl.

  "It's pretty much a long story, but you see…." Merodi took a deep breath before re-telling her tale over to the boy.

  "I'm not really alive…"

  "Nani?!?  You're a ghost? But you can't be a ghost if you…!" Hikaru blanched and started to rant as they walked down the street, catching many stares from those around them.

  (Hikaru…Hikaru…!) Sai was trying his best to calm the boy down while Merodi continued to watch with a bit of unease.

  A few seconds later, Shindo Hikaru had calmed down and they were now close to home but stopped at a nearby park to rest.  Sitting on a swing, he gazed up at her and saddened at the sight of his ghost now with another host.

  "You see, I died a long time ago…quite possibly a few years after Sai's death during the Heian period.  Except, on my part, I wasn't encased in a Goban with another chance of being able to play.  Instead, I was sent to heaven with a chance to become something else.  It was my wish…to change the lives of others," 

  "Hmm?" Hikaru looked up at her with a wondering mind.

  "When I was alive, I wasn't very talkative.  Always in peace of mind, formal, and though others respected me I didn't have any to call as my friend.  The only interest I ever took up weren't even normal.  I watched people practice for the battlefield, studied strategy, and even began to take interest in Go.  Go was the only thing that people thought normal about me, seeing that women could learn to play as well.  However, even though I was interested in it…I never had the chance to play.  I only watched…until I died…" the last part she said softly, with a bit of hurt glittering in her eyes.

  "How did you die?" 

  "I can't exactly remember the day…but I believe it was a year or two after hearing the death of Fujiwara no Sai.  His name had become non-existent and it was forbidden to mention him at all.  Those who did were looked down upon, because it became known that he had cheated during a match against the Emperor's Go Instructor. His name had become stained.  I, for my part, hadn't the chance to study Sai's play and so didn't have the chance to learn it until years later.  As for my death, I was overcome with an unknown illness.  People came to help me, doing what they could to try to save my life but in the end, it didn't work.  However, I was grateful that they cared enough for me and since then I had the wish to change other people's lives.  Yet, I still don't quite understand the mortal realm even though I was once mortal, myself." Merodi let a few tears fall before she brushed it away and smiled down at the young boy.

  "So why are you here now?" 

  With a small chuckle, her eyes twinkled merrily as she stared at him.

  "Silly, to help of course! I haven't watched the people on Earth for over a thousand years just to do nothing but look now do I?  I'm here to help revolutionize the Go world and help push those forward in obtaining the divine hand of God!" Merodi proclaimed.

  "The…hand of God…" Hikaru whispered.

  "Sai is going to help in the process.  When he finished his reason to be in the mortal realm, he was instantly brought over to the heavens and from there he managed to play as much as he can with all the famous Go players…including Torajirou.  As for myself, after leaving the mortal realm after such a short amount of time, I continued to take up my position from before as a Guardian Protectorate who helps watch over the heavens," Merodi smiled lightly.

  "Guardian Protectorate…?" Hikaru took up a confused expression on his face.

  "Not many…or none know about them.  They are a secretive bunch who helps maintain peace and prevent things that should not be or not what the Fates themselves would wish.  We help carry out their wishes," Merodi giggled slightly.

  "Sai did you know about this?" Hikaru looked up at his friend who had a dazed expression on his face.

  Sai only raised up his konoshi sleeve and shook his head from behind it.

  "Like I said, not many people do…but anyways, Sai's reason for here is almost the same as mine.  I still have a lot to learn about the people and even more so about Go despite the number of years I have spent watching it.  Sai is here because of his passion for Go, it surpasses so many that it even amuses the Fates themselves so they're giving him another 'go' at it," at this Merodi let out a small laugh, her eyes filled with mirth.

  "So Sai hasn't achieved the Hand of God yet?" 

  (No, I haven't but I can feel it…feel that I'm close…) Sai's expression was filled with unknown emotions that managed to stir Hikaru's heart.

  "Why…can't Sai be with me again?" 

  At this, Sai shook himself from his reverie and sadly stared down at his old friend before daring to look back at Merodi whose face was filled with sympathy.

  "Your passion for Go…"

  "He can play all that he wants!  I'll even stop playing Go if he'll just return to me again!" Hikaru intercepted, his voice heightening and his eyes widening with desperation.

  Merodi, shocked by his actions took a step back.  Her eyes for a moment were wide with shock but slowly it lowered into amusement and awe.  It was interesting to see just how much he was willing to sacrifice in order to have his friend back and it was something she hadn't quite seen all that much throughout her years.

  "You really care for him, up to the point where you're willing to do just about anything to have him back," Merodi commented.

  "I'd do anything…just anything…to have Sai with me again," Hikaru whispered softly.

  (Hikaru…)  Sai was touched by his words, he could remember that time when he was inside the kifu room of the Go Institute.  He had shouted his feelings, what he was willing to do if Sai could just come back to him.  

  "I remember…I was watching as well," Merodi glanced at Sai before turning her attention back to Hikaru.

  Hikaru raised his head in question before Merodi moved forward and wiped away his tears with her hand and kneeled down in front of him in the swings.  

  "Sai was watching as well, watching over you at that time when you cried out to God about your pain and sorrow of not having Sai there anymore.  The thing is, his time was up, he had fulfilled his duty by teaching you the passion of Go.  We cannot allow you to be reunited with him as it was before.  You'll have to settle for seeing him with me instead," Merodi explained and as she finished she noticed that the tears she had wiped away had returned upon the boy's face.

  (Hikaru, don't cry…) Sai had now kneeled down as well and was trying desperately to make his friend better.

 Merodi moved out of the way, giving the ghost time to be alone with his friend who was openly crying.

 "Sai, I missed you…and now, now we can't be together!" Hikaru cried to the ghost.

 (It's better than what we had before though, isn't it?  At least, this way you don't have to put the stones all by yourself now and we can still see each other.  Just not…all the time) Sai pointed out.

  "There is no reason for you to cry anymore, look towards the bright future towards the path that you walk.  There are several out there, who walk the same path as you, except alone.  But for you, you walk it with another…"

  "Touya…" Hikaru now had dried his tears and was looking at Merodi with bloodshot eyes.  

  Sai was with him, his arms around the young boy as he tried to give him support in regaining back his strength.  All of this, the 14-year-old girl saw making her heart slightly tinges in pain and regret at having the two of them be apart.  It was already clear to her that the two cared for each other, after all the two endured how could they not?  When Sai left Shindo Hikaru for the heavens, it had taken the ghostly spirit a long time before he managed to accept the fact that he wouldn't be going back to Earth and so took every opportunity that he had to be able to catch glimpses of the young pro Go player.  Now that he had returned, his next step would have to be trying to contain himself from hovering around Hikaru all the time.  The two had to learn to be apart from one another.

  "Touya Akira is your eternal rival something that even Sai has yet to find.  We cannot let you two be together for the basic fact that you have a purpose in this world…" Merodi emphasized with her hands before turning her attention to the setting sun.

  "Sai had a purpose too!" Hikaru argued.

  (A purpose that I have already fulfilled…) Sai responded as he let go of Hikaru and stood up.

  "Sai…I don't know what to do without you," Hikaru uttered softly.

  "You've survived without him, you can make it." 

  (Hai Hikaru.) 

  "You'll do fine," Merodi murmured encouragingly as she placed a warm and comforting hand on him before she began to leave.

  "M-Merodi!" Hikaru cried out after noticing that she was leaving and that Sai was with her.

  Merodi didn't respond but she did stop to glance back at him.

  "When we face each other in the Go Institute, I want to…face Sai," Hikaru shouted out.

  She nodded in consent, a big smile on her face.

  "Instead of at the Institute, why not today or later on?  After all, it doesn't have to be a formal match now does it?" she winked before walking off away from him.

  (…that's right…) Hikaru noticed, feeling the weight over his shoulders slightly lift from him now.  He sat back down on the swing set and gazed after the retreating forms.

~.~.~.~

  "Well Sai, how was that?  We got to meet Hikaru again, isn't this great?" Merodi grinned happily, as they walked down the street, autumn leaves falling all around them.

  The konoshi wearing spirit merely nodded his head happily, a jaunt in each of his steps.

  (Aa…Merodi-chan, can we play here?) Sai inquired as he halted and pointed to a Go Salon.

  Seeing the Salon, memory flooded both of their minds as they recalled exactly where they were.  The Go Salon of Touya Kouyo and Touya Akira.

  (Do you think…?) Merodi wondered in her mind to which Sai heard.

  Not quite thinking, she reached out and grabbed the handle of the door and before she knew it, she was riding the elevator that would soon lead her to the front of the Go Salon.  

  "Ahh…what am I doing?" Merodi sweat dropped and glanced to her side at a happy-go-lucky Sai.

  "Let's play Merodi-chan!" Sai cried out in glee.

  As the door to the elevator opened, the girl and the ghost stepped out.  Pausing just slightly, she debated whether to go inside the salon. For a few seconds she stood there, contemplating over what to do and then finally decided on her decision.  Taking a step back she was about to enter the elevator once more when the door ringed and a figure step out before her.

  "Aerea Merodi…" 

  "…" Merodi slightly paled as she stared at the figure before her.

  "Care to play a game?" 

  (Play, Merodi-chan!) Sai urged her on, grabbing her arm.

  "Touya…"

  It wasn't too long before the two finally made their way into the salon and took up a seat where Akira always was.  Under the dim lighting, the two sat at and played with a quiet resolve.  Merodi placing the stones where Sai wished them to be at and Touya responding with his own style, there was no actual change in the atmosphere.

  "I…resign," Touya stated as calmly as he could.

  "Thank you for the game," Merodi replied with a small bow.

  "This game…" Touya gathered his Go stones along with Merodi.

  "Hm?"

  "It's just like…Sai's…like the old Shindo that I remember," Touya softly commented as he dropped the stones into the Go-ke.

  "The old Shindo and Sai…" Merodi copied, placing her stones into her own Go-ke as well before standing up.

  (Sai, what do you wish from this?) 

  (Not yet, don't tell him just yet…) Sai stated.

  Merodi bowed her head to the longhaired boy before moving on out toward the door to where Ichikawa monitored from the counter.  

  "It's been fun playing with you, Touya.  Let's do it again, some day." 

  Merodi waved from the doorway before saying another good-bye to the young woman and then proceeded out of the premises.

  (Her game…just like Sai's…no, maybe…stronger?  But how?  She only learned a short while ago, didn't she?  Or had she lied all this time?) Akira wondered to himself, lost in his thoughts over the girl.

~.~.~.~.~

  Before long, that month of October passed and the season drifted by as winter came into the hearts of all.  As was promised, Sai and Merodi would sometimes drop by the Shindo household where Sai and Hikaru could play as much as they want.  

  "This is the end," Hikaru announced and dropped back with a sigh.

  "Looks like Sai wins by 1.5 mokus."

  "I made a mistake right there.  I should have dropped it over here instead," Hikaru responded.

  "You have gotten better," Sai commented with a smile.

  "I remember what you've taught me.  Sometimes I think about where you would respond whenever I'm caught in an area," Hikaru smiled.

  Merodi could tell that Sai was proud of Hikaru, glad that he had gotten stronger and from the looks of it much more confident and solid in his play.  He was fast approaching to the position of Sai and from the look that Sai now held in his eyes, knew that if he wasn't cautious enough Hikaru would soon overtake him.

  But isn't that why they were here: to help the mortals progress towards the divine hand?  

  Blinking Merodi looked down at the Goban to see the intricate display of the Go stones.  Before, from what she could remember during that one summer she spent in the mortal realm, Hikaru would end the game with Sai around the middle game but now it was different.  Hikaru was able to play the game with Sai up to yose and it made both her and Sai smile with gladness.

  "How are you doing in your pro matches, Hikaru?  I've heard you've been undefeated except against Touya Akira and all those matches when you were saying that you weren't going to play anymore," Merodi conversed as she cleaned up the Go stones and placed them back into the Go-ke.

  Hikaru slightly winced at the memory of Sai's disappearance but as he tried to hide it, he knew it wouldn't work since it was plainly visible to the ghost and the girl that they already knew how much he had suffered in that amount of time.

  "I'm doing alright.  Oh, that reminds me, do you know who you're going to be playing for the Beginner Dan Series this January?" Hikaru asked as he rose up from his kneeling position and wandered off to the kitchen where some cake awaited them.

  "Uhn, I just got the call this morning.  I'll be playing…"

  "…Ogata-san.  I suppose it's a way of showing to the Go World that he's risen higher in rank as the new title holder over the Jyudan match the past year when…" Hikaru trailed off again.

  "I understand and Sai seems eager to play him too."

  (The only time we played was when he was too drunk and made several careless mistakes.  Yet, despite his condition, he could at least make some good moves and was capable of holding the Go stones correctly enough.) Sai smiled lightly.

  "I'm not sure if Ogata-san will either humor you in the game or actually try and defeat you.  I haven't exactly played him in an official match, so it's a bit chancy," Hikaru warned, "But even with that, don't let your guard down.  He's watched a lot of Sai's games over the internet so he can tell by the way you play."

  "We have no intention of completely hiding Sai's identity now.  There's no reason to worry about anyone knowing about him, but I still sometimes wish that he could have an actual body to move around in," Merodi stated before brushing back her hair and moving towards the door.

  "That way, he could really be free…couldn't he?" Hikaru agreed.

  "Yes….well, see you later you'll be coming to my match won't you?"

  "The match's next week and I don't have any games that day since the Insei are going to be using the room.  I'll be free and I'm sure Touya will be there as well."

  "Touya…" Merodi whispered softly to herself but brushed it aside as she opened the door and stepped through.

  "How do you know about Touya, Merodi?  I don't remember you mentioning him before," Hikaru wondered aloud.

  "Oh, that's easy.  I met him in a Go Salon and used to watch him play games throughout the summer when he was studying for the Pro-preliminaries.  I didn't play a game against him though, seeing that I wasn't good enough at the time.  But when I learned under you and Sai's guidance I challenged him the day before I left with a no komi rule," Merodi replied.

  "Who won?"

  Merodi started to walk forward and then turned her head around.  She let out a small pout and tapped her chin thoughtfully; trying to recall the two games, they played together.

  "The first game was when I won.  I really thought I had caught up to him but the second time we played that day it ended up in a tie.  From the look in his face, I knew it was no coincidence that that happened.  He had surpassed me in skill and that was the game where we made a wager."

  "A wager?"  
  "Yup! I was to give him my name if he won and seeing the difference between our strengths in the game, I relented despite the tie and told him.  You see, throughout the summer I came into his Salon and watched him play but never told him anything about me.  While in that same summer I was with you, I learned more about you and Sai and you knew a bit about me, including my name."

  "Why did you do that?"

  She shrugged nonchalantly and then grinned a bit.

  "Probably because I felt like it, I don't know but it seemed like the right thing to do the time.  But it's over now…"

  With that, the girl left with the friendly ghost down the pavement and around the corner, all the time snow was beginning to fall and the cold became much cooler.

  (I'll never understand girls…) Hikaru sighed inwardly before closing the front door and leaving to go into the kitchen where he took the time to make some hot cocoa and helped himself to some more cake.

  "But then again…"He scrunched up his nose as he thought about the polite boy with the fierce eyes.  

  (He's always polite and yet, when we're together he just gets angry after every game we play together.  It's not like it's my fault…) 

  Hikaru gripped the cup in his hand tightly, feeling the heat move from the cup to his hand as he squeezed the glass cup.

  "Itai!" Hikaru released the cup and put it down, blowing on his hands.  Afterwards, just as his hands cooled back to room temperature he leaned down against the wooden chair he sat in and raised his hands up to stare at them.  They were callused from the many games he played whether it be from other opponents, replaying old kifus by himself, or the ones he played with Touya.  Remembering the green haired, green-eyed Pro, he squeezed his hands tight and slight anger and excitement ran through his body.

  "Touya…"

  (I don't understand him either…his actions…they're so unpredictable whenever we're around each other.)  

  "But I guess it can't be helped," Hikaru inwardly smirked before finishing his cocoa and cake.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Weird place to stop, I know…^^;; But there's more to come in the future.

Voting is still open, so keep voicing out who you want!  ^^

Pairings:

 Akira/Hikaru: 2

 Sai/Hikaru:   2 

 OC/Akira:      3

 OC/Hikaru:    3

 Nase/Hikaru:  1


	6. Before Beginner Series

Title: Sai Once More  
Author: Cheska  
Chapter 5  
PG-13

Disclaimer:  Obata-san and Hotta-san own Hikaru no Go.

Author's Notes:  Sorry for not updating for a while.  I had 11 straight days of work and was terribly tired, not to mention the mouse on the computer was broken.  Yes, yes I could still write even without a mouse but I found it weird and unnerving.  

~.~.~.~.~

  Hikaru was usually the one considered as an optimist.  His bright nature, his smiles and cheerful attitude drew others to him. But there was always something else that made others take an interest in him.  Maybe, it was his sudden appearance in the Go World and acknowledgement of the higher dan players like Touya Meijin, Kuwabara Honinbo, and even Ogata-9dan or just his sudden interest in Go after spending most of his life reading manga and playing video games.  Quite possibly, it may even be the mysteriousness that shrouded him during his early years and suddenly vanished by the time he turned Pro.  His insane drive in trying to become the best and being recognized as a rival to Touya Akira, and not to mention the oddity his face molds into whenever it has anything to do with Honinbo Shuusaku or the mysterious Go player in the internet.   Whatever it was, it can't be helped that Shindo Hikaru was different from all others.  

  At the moment, his jovial manner was replaced by solemnity as the young 16 year old boy dug his hands into his pockets.  His expression not at all pleasant, his mood clearly stating that he wasn't up to anything relating to fun and games.  And by the slump in his shoulders it told anyone around him that his day wasn't going the way he wanted it to be.

  "Shindo…?" 

  Startled from his reverie, the bleached haired boy perked his head up and turned to his side.  A mixture of shock apparent on his face before it calmed down to indifference.  

  "T-Touya."

  (What is he doing here?) 

  That was the first thing to pop up in his mind, first voicing out his name followed by wonder on why his supposed rival would show up before him unexpectedly.  This usually occurred from time to time ever since they first met in Touya Meijin's Go Salon and the young Go Pro couldn't help but let out a bemused smile from sheer memory as he gazed at his rival.

  Taking his hands from his jeans pockets, Hikaru waited for the other boy to speak knowing that he was probably concerned over his condition.  It made him wonder why he would care in the first place, but he let that thought from becoming voiced out. After all, he didn't feel like starting another argument at this point of time.  His mind was filled with too many things to go into a fight.

  Touya Akira was always considered as a polite young man.  He was formal, cordial, and he usually knew what to say and do at all times.  He was the one people looked up to and admired; an idol you could say.  However, he had one flaw about him that couldn't be deterred:  his rival.  Yes, his rival was his flaw.  The one person that could bring him down and make him act out of character was Shindo Hikaru.  Every time they were together, there was a heated exchange between them.  The exchange was not out of anger, but deeper…more complex, a special emotion that only the two of them understood and acknowledged.

  "A few weeks ago, the final day of the Pro-Exams you said a name:  Sai."

  Hikaru, at first, widened his eyes but it quickly faded to uneasiness as he cast his head to the side suddenly taking an interest on the gray pavement. 

  "Why did you call Merodi, Sai?" Touya questioned, his green eyes steadily focusing on his rival.

  "Sai…" Hikaru croaked out his name, the name of his dear companion that had recently filled his thoughts ever since his return.  

  (Shindo, what are you hiding from me now?  When we first met, I knew that you were special.  Especially after beating me two times in a row.  I chased after you and then…one day during that competition in Kaio Junior High, I stopped believing in your abilities. That's changed, especially when you appeared to me again and this time with a new form of strength that spurred my interest in you.  Now, now when that mysterious girl showed up again after disappearing so many years ago you go ahead and call her…Sai?  Is she, Sai?) Touya wondered to himself while waiting for the young boy to answer him.

  (But…Sai.  I thought he was a man?) 

  This greatly confused the longhaired Go Pro, frowning after hearing no response from the bleached haired boy.  

  "Sai…and Merodi…they're…" Hikaru began as he slowly raised his head up.  Sadness unfathomed could be seen shining within his eyes as he still refused to meet Touya's gaze.

  (I don't know how I'll get out of this one, but I can at least try…)

  "They're different people, so if you're thinking they're the same then stop it."

  Hikaru swung his head around and turned to face him, finally, as intensity seeped into his eyes.

  "It's just that when I saw her, Sai just popped up in my head.  I thought, for a brief moment of time, that I saw Merodi play like Sai…and figured…" Hikaru left a trail of his words.

  "She plays like him, doesn't she?  When I last played her, I thought I saw the old you in her as well as the internet Sai," Touya replied and at his words, Hikaru let out a sigh of relief knowing that he had managed to escape the hold that Touya briefly held him in.

  "Sometimes I do wonder if she is Sai these days…" Touya added wistfully before realizing that he let himself be out of character for a brief moment and immediately regained his composure.

  "Enough about Merodi, let's head off to a Go Salon and play, Touya.  I know a place nearby," Hikaru grinned; he had seen Touya not be himself and took that opportunity to take him some place else other than their usual playing field.

  Seeing that he won't get out of this, Touya relented and let himself be lead through the busy streets of Tokyo and soon to a Go Salon.  It was indeed a short distance away and therefore, he couldn't complain to the grinning boy in front of him as he showed the door that barred the way between the elevator they had just gotten off at and the entrance to the salon.

  "Hey, can me and my friend play?" before long Hikaru had gone inside leaving Touya to trail after the happy boy.  The sadness that he once possessed had apparently disappeared once more, just like the last time he met him.

  (When was the last time I saw him be sad and had him change his attitude?  It's nice to see him change like that…) Touya unconsciously stated to himself before it dissipated once he set foot inside the Go Salon.

  "Sure thing, that is if you'll play us afterwards!" laughed a dark haired, bearded man who came up beside the owner and ruffled the young Go player's hair.

  This display of friendship briefly shocked the conservative boy but he hid it as he shyly stood by the doorway.  

  "Kawai-san!" protested Hikaru, struggling to get out of the older man's hold and as he did so he noticed his friend and competitor awkwardly looking at him and the room he entered in.

  "Oi, Touya! C'mon let's play!" Hikaru cried out, ushering the boy inside.

  "Touya?" a few customers were shocked to hear the famous name be uttered and thus turned their heads away from their current games to stare at the longhaired pro.

  "Shindo, didn't know that he was the friend you were referring to," the manager of the Salon commented.

  "Aa, we usually play someplace else but it's too far away from where we met at."

  "Thank you for letting us play in your Go Salon," Touya politely stated to the aging man before taking a seat that his rival chose for them.

  "No problem, with the two of you playing here I'm sure that we'll be getting more customers soon," the man replied with a wave of his hand.

  In turn, Touya couldn't help but blush before sitting down and waited for Hikaru to nigiri.

 "Two…even," he heard him say before placing the two black stones down.

  "…2…3…4…" Touya counted his white stones and in the end, Shindo Hikaru won and was to be black.

  "Onegaimashu," the two said to one another before their calm expressions disappeared and an intense glare settled in, startling the gathered spectators at how much they were going to be serious with this informal match.

  "I heard that those two were rivals," one of the men commented to another who nodded knowingly.

  "I guess that rumor was true after all," whispered another.

  Before long, the game was under way with the first 'pa-chi' of a Go stone.

~.~.~.~

  Her eyes stung after staring at the monitor for a while and got up from her chair to go to the kitchen despite her friend's facial expression of annoyance and frown of disapproval.  She knew that by leaving the chair, it signaled that she was getting tired and wouldn't feel like doing his bidding by playing more games against invisible opponents and indeed she didn't.  After all, playing 14 straight games in a row against challengers could be quite tiring, even if you weren't playing it yourself.  The redundant clicking of the mouse and roving of her eyes against the glowing monitor was a bit boring, even though some of the games themselves were quite beautiful.

  "Merodi…!"

  Ignoring the plea that the ghost cast her way, she took a drink of her favorite drink:  root beer before turning her attention back on the fridge and taking some time to get something to eat while she was at it.  Seeing an unfinished teriyaki, she took it out and began to heat it in the microwave for a few seconds.  

  "Merodi!"

  This time the noise was closer but she clearly didn't want to notice him just yet and waited patiently for the microwave to finish its heating process. 

  "I want to play some more!"

  "…and I want to eat first, Sai.  So just wait awhile, okay?"

  "You're bored with the internet, aren't you?"

  Ignoring that statement, the young 14 year old girl side-stepped the ghostly form and took her food out of the microwave and scooped out some rice from the rice cooker and proceeded to eat.

  "I'm just tired, Sai.  The form of humans can easily become worn-out if they're not treated well.  Obviously enough, my body is beginning to get tired from the amount used just by sitting in one place.  I promise you, after a few moments of rest, I'll return with you to the computer and get ready to play.  After all, we need to study as much as we can before January in the Beginner Dan Series.  Even if it is a reverse komi…" Merodi tried to assure her friend that she was still willing to comply to his requests of playing as much as he desired.

   "Arigatou, Merodi-chan," Sai affectionately stated, clearly telling her in his own way that he appreciates what she's doing for him.

~.~.~.~  

  The rest of the week was spent playing opponents through the internet; there were rare moments when the kindly spirit and the girl would take time off to do something else.  Like right now, where Merodi and Sai were at a Go convention. 

  (Ahh, look Merodi-chan they're playing Go!) Sai hurriedly went over to table where two players were playing Go.

  (Well we are at a Go convention, Sai…) Merodi responded with a shake of her head and stared down at the game.

  She noticed that Sai wasn't paying attention and so with great resignation, followed the kind spirit to the table and looked at the current game.  It was played well at the moment and as time passed saw that, there were several moves that could use some work.  

  "Not bad," she whispered under her breath once the game was over.

 The two players bowed to one another and cleaned up the stones and as that went on, she took the time to stare up at Sai whose expression changed from elation to solemnity.  Frowning a bit, she wondered to herself what the matter was but decided not to press the manner any further. 

  (Sai, is something wrong?) 

  He shook his head and instead insisted on watching another game further into the convention.  

  Biting the bottom of her lip, she could only consent to his proposal; she followed the spirit down the long aisles, and pass the many people who attended.  Looking around, she noticed that there were many people than she would have thought there would be.  It dawned on her that the cause for this was because of the new wave that had overcome the Go World.  Obviously, it's because of the new players that there were many more observers and prospective people around.

  Sai had stopped after wandering around over to where some Pros were playing Shidougo. She did not realize most of them and so just quietly followed Sai who peered from time to time over the games that the Pros played with their fellow 'students'. Some of the games appeared interesting to her but whenever she thought that Sai would watch that alongside with her, he'd merely let out a grimace of disapproval before continuing downwards the aisle. It made her wonder with great uncertainty over what her ghost was searching for in all of this mess.

  (Sai, what are you up to?) She wondered to herself but then stopped her thoughts when she noticed his eyes lit up and he hurried over to a game that was progressing two seats down from their current position.

  It was a game between an 8-dan and a regular kid and as she walked to the table and watched it, she realized why Sai's eyes had lit up.  It was a rare game to see at this point of time and she could see the genius of the match between the two players.  Not many could rival a Pro if you were only a regular person but with handicaps who knew what could happen? And as she peeked down at the game, she knew it was one of those few matches where two different people could reach neutrality.

   The game continued for a long time and as she studied the board and then to the players she knew that each was trying their best to win the game.  It was no longer considered Shidougo, it went beyond that and instead into an actual match.  This made her smile and as she stared up at Sai she knew that he was filled with glee as well.  Then once it reached into yose and into the final stages of the game, the game came to be a tie.  

  (It's expected, the game was, after all, a handicapped game.) Sai sighed as he took one last glance at the game and then moved forward.

  "If it wasn't, it'd still be a great game…" Merodi smiled before following the spirit who glanced down at her.

  (We'll have our game soon enough.)

  "Uhn, against Ogata Jyudan…" Merodi stated and tipped her head up as she glanced at the blue sky up above. 

  They would go home now, after seeing that match against the customer and Pro player, it had created a feeling of great contentment to settle within her self and the spirit.  It was with those rare games that could create a new feeling of determination and great passion for the game of Go.

  Yes, tomorrow they would enter the Go Institute with renewed confidence and love. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

Go Institute:

~.~.~.~.~.~

  Light snow fell down from the clouds up above to the granite-paved streets in front of her as she stared from the window inside the Institute.  Sai had insisted that she come early to calm down and prepare for the match against Ogata-san.  In truth, Sai was the one who was truly eager to arrive to the Institute.  After all, it would be him playing against the blonde-brown haired man with the tinted spectacles.  She would only need to learn to control her emotions when placing the stones, simple enough really.  And if she was lucky, she could possibly create tension inside the room because her expression would cause the older man to be quite dubious at seeing her not being able to express emotion during a heated game, even with a 5.5 reverse komi.

  (All I have to do is be calm throughout the game, even smile if need be…) she grinned inwardly at the possibilities to psyche the older man up.

  "You seem happy," a familiar voice stated from behind her. 

  Turning around she saw the kind smiling face of Touya Akira. For a moment, shock enveloped her body but it slowly faded away when a thought of wonder popped in her head.  When did he arrive, isn't she standing in front of the Go Institute's window that faced the front?

  (Merodi?  Merodi!) Sai's insistent voice prodded in her head, shaking her from her reverie.

  (What?)

  (Touya is staring at you…)

  Letting a small blush adorn her face, she looked at his intense glare.  It appeared that she had spaced off longer than expected.

  "When did you come here?"

  "About ten minutes ago, I had to do something in the Institute.  Amano-san wanted to see me about an upcoming match," Touya answered.

  "An upcoming match with whom?"

  "Shindo." With that answer, his face appeared to have darkened at the mere mention of his name.

  (They truly are rivals, aren't they Sai?  I can feel the tension…his aura is radiating with great power.) 

  "Amano-san wanted to discuss with you; your match against Shindo Hikaru?" 

  "It seems that he's interested in Shindo as much as the higher dan players," Touya replied with a straight face but the twitch at the side of his lips said otherwise on what his true feelings were.

  "Not only the higher dan players but the lower dan as well now that Shindo has gotten stronger," corrected Merodi with a twinkle in her eyes.

  "True, Shindo has gotten stronger over the years since I met him," the voice of Nase inputted as she strode from down the hall and over to them.

  "Nase-san, what are you doing here?" 

  "Hey, can't I watch your Beginner Dan Series game with Ogata-san?" she grinned in reply.

  "I never did ask you who you were going to play next week for your match."

  "Morishita-sensei and Fuku will be playing Kuwabara-sensei," Nase stated.

  "Kuwabara-sensei?!" Merodi's face widened at the name of the defender of the Honinbo title.

  "Yup, he'll be crushed…" Nase grinned.

  "Totally!" the elated voice of Fuku came to them as he wandered over.

  "Don't you ever get depressed?" another voice entered in the conversation and turning her head slightly to the side, it was Shindo.

  "Kon'wa!" Fuku chirped, completely forgetting the words that Shindo had said when he came up to them.

  "Kon'wa," echoed Touya and Merodi.

  (Hikaru…) Sai greeted with a smile on his face.

  "Oh, Aerea-san, I forgot!" Nase came close and then pushed her away.

  "What?" she looked back to see all the curious faces of her friends.

  "Your picture taking, you have to go downstairs.  Amano-san told me that if I should see you to send you down to them by the gates. You know where it is, right?" she continued to lead her to the elevator.

  "Ahh, I completely forgot!" Merodi cried and got out of her hold as she ran down the hall and towards the elevator.

  "Didn't even say good-bye," Nase chuckled.

  "Well we didn't say good-luck either," Fuku added.

  "Not that she needs it," Shindo muttered before turning to look at Touya who had been silent ever since any of them came in.

  "Hey Touya, you here to watch the game?" Shindo questioned.

  "Hai," he nodded.

  "I knew it! Haha, well let's go to the room and watch then…" Shindo exclaimed and grabbed Touya's arm before leading the way to the observation room with Fuku and Nase in tow.

  "Are any of the others going to come?" Nase asked.

  "Mmm, Isumi and Waya aren't coming nor Ochi.  I guess it's just us," shrugged Shindo before taking a seat near the television set.

  "Must be because they don't know that much about Aerea…I mean Merodi," Nase corrected herself.

  "She hates being called by her last name, says it makes her feel old," laughed Fuku before plopping down in front of Nase and next to Touya.

  (Isn't she old?) smirked Shindo as he stared at the Goban before him.

  "Nigiri," he heard Touya say to him from across.

  "You want to play a game now?"

  "Until they start their own game," Touya shrugged.

  Nodding, Shindo dipped his hand into his Go-ke and pulled out two stones before setting it down on the board.

~.~.~.~.~.~

   *click* 

   *flash*

  Spots danced before her eyes as the flashes of light from the cameras came her way.  For the moment, Ogata-san and she were posing for the cameras while Sai stood behind one of the cameramen, studying the strange object. He had seen it before when he was with Shindo Hikaru but it still gave him great delight just by looking at it.

  "I've heard you've been undefeated so far," Ogata conversed after their posing was done.

  "Hai, but I'll be playing you today Ogata Jyudan.  It will be most difficult compared to my Insei and Pro-Exams," Merodi told him before entering the elevator.

  "Please sit," one of the observers, told them and at once, they sat.

  (Sai?)

  (Hai, I'm ready) Sai sat next to Merodi and stared at the board long and hard.

  Dipping her hand into the Go-ke, she produced a black stone and held it in between her fingers. She closed her eyes, waiting for Sai to make his first move in what would soon turn into an all-out war.

  (Upper right corner, komoku!) Sai commanded, his eyes changing from that certain calm expression to one filled with desire and ferocity.

  (Yosh, let's do this!) Bringing her head up, a deathly calm expression settled on her face as she brought her hand forward and to the desired spot.

  *pa-chi*

  "Who will win this game?  Ogata Jyudan or Aerea Merodi?" inquired Nase as she stared at the TV screen and copied the first move.

  "Well Merodi gets the advantage with the reverse komi, doesn't she?" Fuku chirped as he responded just as Ogata-san placed his stone.

  "Hai, but Ogata-san isn't like the other Pros who let lower dans win, right?  So maybe he might win this one even with that disadvantage," Nase thoughtfully reminded the young boy.

  "No," Touya quietly uttered bringing the occupants of the room to stare at him questionably.

  "He's right," Shindo Hikaru agreed with a nod of understanding.

  "…?" Fuku could only stare with a blank expression, signaling that he didn't understand.

  "Merodi will win, even if Ogata catches up…" Shindo answered and picked up a black stone and copied the next move that the young girl put down with a soft 'pa-chi'.

To be continued…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  Well there's that, the next chapter.  *smiles*  

Pairings:

Akira/Hikaru: 3

Sai/Hikaru: 4 

OC/Akira: 6

OC/Hikaru: 3

Nase/Hikaru: 3


End file.
